La Brigade du Griffon : 3ème Partie
by Escad
Summary: Après les terribles évènements survenus, les Mangemorts sont revenus en force en France et le font savoir au public. Le Ministère et la Brigade du Griffon redoutent une attaque massive sur un lieu magique important. Le nom de Beauxbatons filtre alors et Nicolas Pelletier est envoyé à l'académie de magie française pour contrer un complot venant de l'intérieur même de l'école.


**Chapitre Un:**

Nicolas Pelletier ne trouvait pas le sommeil cette nuit là. Ce n'était pas à cause des ronflements sonores de son camarade Tony Mayer qui dormait quelques chambres plus loin, ni à cause du vent qui soufflait et qui faisait bouger les volets. Il y avait une autre raison à celà. Sa montre lui indiquait une heure bien tardive mais son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir s'endormir. Il décida d'arrêter de se retourner dans ses draps et s'en extirpa. D'un petit coup de baguette magique, il alluma la lampe posée sur sa table de chevet qui éclaira la petite pièce. Sa chambre au Quartier Général de la Brigade du Griffon était toute simple. Une grosse armoire en bois était coincée entre le mur et un petit bureau où s'étalaient des journaux et des papiers quelconques. Une fenêtre donnait sur le jardin. Nicolas s'habilla puis se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre un habit chaud car les températures étaient bien basses pour un mois de Novembre. Au passage, il se cogna contre son bureau et renversa plusieurs coupures de presse. Il les ramassa, puis se rassit sur son lit pour les lire. Ils dataient tous d'environ un mois. Le moins récent datait du 13 Octobre. La photo présentait une tour noire au milieu des eaux partiellement détruite et une tête de serpent géante flottait juste au dessus. Le titre disait : "Evasion massive de la prison magique Fort Obsidien". L'article prenait plusieurs pages:

_La nuit dernière, le Ministère de la Magie français a confirmé l'évasion massive de la prison magique de Fort Obsidien d'une quinzaine de sorciers et sorcières connus pour leurs activités de Mangemorts. Le Ministère a aussitôt appelé la communauté magique française à ne pas paniquer et le Ministre lui même a voulu rassurer la population en leur annonçant que "tout les moyens pour retrouver et capturer ces individus seront mis en oeuvre". Une enquête a aussitôt été lancé pour comprendre comment des individus ont pu pénétrer dans ce lieu, car on vous le rappelle, Fort Obsidien est doté de tout les protections possibles et imaginables. Le bureau des Aurors et la Police Magique ont été les premiers sur les lieux et ont néanmoins pu remettre en cellule d'autres sorciers n'ayant rien à voir avec les Mangemorts qui avaient profité de la confusion pour tenter de s'échapper. Le premier bilan du Ministère fait état de trois sorciers vigiles tués et dix blessés et d'un Mangemort assassiné dans sa cellule. Le premier bilan des évadés fait état de quatorze Mangemorts qui se sont fait la malle et d'une dizaine de sorciers emprisonnés manquant à l'appel. Une cellule de crise a aussitôt été crée et un nombre impressionnant de sorciers et sorcières y ont été rattaché. Le Ministre souhaite également dire à ses concitoyens que la recapture de ces individus reste une priorité! Bien entendu, le Président moldu a été informé de cet incident et de la dangerosité des sorciers et sorcières en question._

La seconde coupure de presse datait de quelques jours après. Plusieurs photos s'étalaient en colonne, représentant les évadés. Le premier visage, Pelletier le connaissait bien, c'était celui de Zelgius Beaumont. Moins d'un an plus tôt, il avait tenté de faire assassiner le Ministre à plusieurs reprises pour obtenir son poste. Cependant, l'intervention de la Brigade du Griffon avait dévoilé au grand jour sa véritable allégeance. La seconde photo représentait l'une des plus belles femmes que Nicolas avait jamais vu, mais également une des plus redoutables. Carine Allembert avait des origines Vélane et s'était servie à maintes reprises de son charme sans pareil pour son maître. Elle avait alors recueilli des informations précieuses pour le compte des Mangemorts et telle une veuve noire, elle avait toujours assassiné ses victimes. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était fait une place dans le cercle privé des plus fidèles lieutenants de Zephiel. Même ces deux dernières années passées à la prison de Fort Obsidien n'avait abimé son charme mais son regard était plus diabolique qu'avant. La troisième photo montrait un homme de taille moyenne d'une quarantaine d'années, le front légèrement dégarni et un visage impassible. Il avait pour nom Benoit Camus et avait été capturé également deux ans plus tôt. Il avait obligé, grâce à l'Impérium, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières à commettre des actes atroces au nom de Zephiel. En dessous, on pouvait voir la photo de Selena Lefèvre, une jeune sorcière plutôt jolie d'une trentaine d'années reconnue coupable de nombreux actes de tortures sur des opposants aux Mangemorts elle aussi capturée il y a deux ans. La cinquième photo laissait voir Clement Joubert, peut être un des sorciers les plus craints en France, un meurtrier en puissance, le regard fou. Geoffroy Zeffren occupait la photo d'après. Il avait été le meilleur espion de Zephiel au sein du Ministère car à l'époque, personne n'aurait soupçonné ce jeune sorcier ambitieux et droit. L'avant dernière montrait un sorcier aux cheveux blancs et au crâne pratiquement chauve, Isaac Weber, condamné deux ans plus tôt pour des meurtres de Moldus. Le dernier sorcier en photo devait avoir la quarantaine, une barbe et des cheveux impeccables, le visage impassible. Personne n'aurait pu deviner en voyant William Rousseau, qu'il avait assassiné sur ordre de Zephiel un couple d'Aurors qui n'avait que trop contrecarré ses plans. La deuxième page présentait les autres Mangemorts évadés, ceux qui avaient été capturés neuf mois plus tôt avec Beaumont. Pelletier referma le journal et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le troisième article traitait de l'enlèvement de plusieurs personnalités du Monde Magique sur l'Avenue Merlin même. La photo représentait la vitrine du magasin où celà s'était produit. C'est ainsi que plusieurs Mangemorts sont apparus et ont enlevé Barbara Gourdenièze, célèbre chroniqueuse d'un journal à succès, Fulbert Villemain, ancien joueur international de Quidditch et selectionneur de l'équipe national Française, Vencelas Hopkins, célèbre auteur d'ouvrages traitant des Moldus et Gustav Levêque, ex Ministre à la retraite. Nicolas Pelletier abandonna ses journaux et s'habilla chaudement pour aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Une soudaine clarté s'éleva dans la cour. Nicolas regarda par un trou de ses volets pour voir une femme assise sur un banc dehors, avec un halo de lumière au dessus d'elle. Il reconnut la femme et se hâta de sortir de sa chambre. Sans un bruit, il passa devant plusieurs portes et notamment devant la chambre de Tony Mayer d'où les ronflements sonores provenaient. Il descendit les marches une par une, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Il s'engouffra dans le froid glacial de la nuit et se dirigea vers l'arrière du petit château. C'est là qu'il la vit. Elle était assise sur un banc en pierre, regardant la fontaine, un halo de lumière blanchâtre au dessus d'elle. Elle était emmitouflée dans une grande cape, ne laissant voir que ses cheveux noirs. Tout en approchant du halo de lumière, il sentit une douce chaleur. Tout en s'asseyant près d'elle, il lança:

_- Joli sortilège!_

_- Merci! _répondit Claire

_- J'espère que la lumière ne t'a pas réveillé! _reprit elle

_- Oh non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mais je suis rassuré de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette maison! _répondit Nicolas

_- Depuis les derniers événements je ne dors plus beaucoup! _expliqua Claire

- _Tu connais une des personnes enlevées? _demanda Peletier

_- Barbara! On a fait Beauxbatons ensemble! J'étais toujours avec elle dans les cours! _énonça Claire

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, les Mangemorts ne feront pas de mal aux otages, et d'énormes moyens ont été mis en place pour les retrouver! _expliqua Nicolas

- _Tu connais bien les Mangemorts évadés dont la presse n'arrête pas de parler! _demanda Claire en le regardant dans les yeux

Pendant quelques secondes, Nicolas se perdit dans ses yeux magnifiques, puis hocha la tête tristement.

_- Oh ça oui, je les connais!_ répondit Nicolas

- _As tu déjà entendu parler de l'incident de la rue Pommery? _continua Pelletier

_- Brièvement! _répondit Claire

_- Il y a environ deux ans, la guerre battait son plein entre le Ministère et Zephiel! C'est à peu près à la même époque que François Pévensie eut l'idée de créer la Brigade. A cette époque, la terreur était à son comble! Pourtant, un jour, le Ministère reçut une information confidentiel sur une probable cachette de Mangemorts, au coeur même de la ville de Reims, ma ville natale, dans une maison dissimulée aux yeux des Moldus. Le Ministère prit l'information très au sérieux et envoya tout un détachement d'Aurors dont je faisais partie avec J-B, Bobby, Xavier, Ted et Lucie, et bien d'autres. Mais ce qu'on avait pris pour une simple cachette de Mangemorts se révéla être leur Quartier Général, au 123, rue Pommery. La bataille fit rage, car il y avait un grand nombre de Mangemorts ce matin là. Mais certains Mangemorts purent s'enfuir et s'échappèrent pour tomber dans la rue marchande où il y avait foule de Moldus. Les Mangemorts nous combattirent au milieu des Moldus. Après plusieurs minutes de combats, les Mangemorts étaient capturés mais le bilan était lourd. Des dizaines de Moldus avaient péri! Les plus dangereux Mangemorts furent emprisonnés et on justifia la catastrophe aux autorités moldus par l'explosion d'une conduite de gaz. C'est à cette bataille que les Aurors Ernesto et Sellier se sont illustrés, en sauvant des Moldus et en neutralisant les plus dangereux Mangemorts, le lendemain, ils étaient affectés à la protection du Ministre. Pour ma part, j'ai neutralisé avec J-B le Mangemort Zeffren! _expliqua Nicolas

Un silence s'installa tandis que Claire continuait à le regarder. Une petite brise froide souffla et Claire se blottit contre l'épaule de l'Auror. D'une petite voix, elle chuchota:

- _J'ai peur!_

_- Moi aussi, un peu! _avoua Pelletier

Son coeur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine. Il la sentit trembler, peut-être de froid. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son esprit oublia quelque peu les terribles événements survenus. Leurs mains se frôlèrent mais un craquement sonore retentit derrière eux. D'un geste vif, Nicolas Pelletier tira sa baguette, se leva et la pointa sur l'individu qui venait d'apparaître. Il la baissa à la vue de son meilleur ami Jean-Baptiste Leroy qui affichait un sourire désolé. D'un geste, il lui demanda de lui suivre. Nicolas s'excusa auprès de Laura qui rentra se coucher au manoir, un air à moitié compréhensif et à moitié deçu. Leroy l'amena vers les jardins et parla d'une voix fatiguée:

- _Désolé de t'enlever d'une aussi charmante compagnie, mais on a besoin de toi tout de suite!_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? _demanda Nicolas

_- Je suis de surveillance cette nuit! _répondit Leroy

- _Je sais, c'est moi demain soir! Et qu'est ce que t'as vu? _continua Pelletier

_- Je crois que nous avons découvert le lieu de détention des otages! Une maison isolée en Auvergne! _répondit Leroy

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux compères se trouvaient sur une colline qui surplombait une petite vallée. Au creux de celle ci était nichée une maison en pierre. Une lumière orangée filtrait des volets de bois qui recouvraient toutes les fenêtres. Plusieurs Aurors n'appartenant pas à la Brigade étaient à côté de lui, scrutant la maison au moindre signe suspect. Alors que le calme résonnait, le grincement d'une porte en bois se fit entendre. Les Aurors s'abaissèrent et observèrent l'entrée de la maison. Une silhouette noire cagoulée sortit du bâtiment. De cette distance, Pelletier reconnut immédiatement en lui un Mangemort. Celui ci fit quelques pas dehors, puis d'un geste, pointa sa baguette vers le ciel. Aussitôt, la Marque des Ténèbres se forma toujours de la même couleur vert émeraude. Puis, il retourna à l'intérieur. Les Aurors sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, tout en discrétion. Un des Aurors lança le sortilège _Hominum Revelio _et expliqua qu'il y avait six personnes à l'intérieur. D'un geste rapide, les Aurors firent tomber la porte et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. C'était une vaste pièce vide sans meubles. Une cheminée éclairait ce qui devait être le salon. Deux chaises se dressaient au milieu de la pièce avec pour chacune une personne attachée dessus. Cinq personnes étaient rassemblées autour, dont l'homme à la cagoule. Les sortilèges tombèrent des deux côtés. En un instant, un Auror s'effondra sur le seuil et un homme s'écrasa sur un mur. Pelletier entra et s'attaqua à celui le plus à droite, tandis que Leroy se dirigeait vers un des otages. Nicolas neutralisa en quelques instants son adversaire et le laissa sur le plancher de pierre. Le cagoulé affrontait deux Aurors. D'un geste, Leroy balaya deux hommes et arriva à côté du premier otage. Pelletier lança un sortilège sur le cagoulé, puis courut vers le second otage. Celui ci était affalé sur sa chaise. Il lui retira ce qui cachait son visage et découvrit ls traits d'un vieil homme ridé. Pelletier tâta son pouls sans trouver de réponse. Il semblait que l'ex Ministre Gustav Levêque avait succombé. Leroy, lui, découvrit le visage d'une magnifique femme blonde à lunettes bien vivante. Il entreprit de la détacher, tandis que la bataille se finissait. L'homme encagoulé venait de perdre sa cagoule, révélant le visage bien connu aux yeux de Pelletier de Maxime Jourdain, Mangemort condamné il y a huit mois et évadé il y a peu. Jourdain finit par s'incliner face aux Aurors. Lorsque le calme retomba, un bruit plus inquiétant résonna. Plusieurs poutres avaient été endommagées lors du combat et le plafond menaçait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Leroy emmena la blonde à l'extérieur, et Pelletier sortit le corps de l'ex Ministre, tandis que les autres Aurors sortirent les belligérants. Alors que le dernier venait de sortir, les poutres cédèrent et le plafond s'effondra dans un grand fracas. Après quelques instants, il ne restait que les ruines, illuminées d'une sinistre lumière verte par la tête de mort qui flottait au dessus!

**Chapitre Deux:**

La Marque des Ténèbres flottait toujours au dessus de la maison écroulée une heure après la bataille qui y avait eu lieu. Il y avait foule dans la vallée. Un bon contingent de la Police Magique était venu avec à sa tête Charles Brunel, pour escorter les prisonniers. Plusieurs officiels étaient également présents pour accompagner le Ministre, venu lui même pour constater. D'autres Aurors, en plus de ceux qui avaient été impliqué, avaient fait le déplacement, dont la directrice, Estelle Léonie. Quelques journalistes avaient eu vent de l'affaire et étaient venus faire leurs reportages. Nicolas Pelletier observait Maxime Jourdain, à genoux sur l'herbe, maintenu par deux Aurors. Plus loin, Charles Brunel et ses collègues tenaient en respect les quatre sorciers qui accompagnaient Jourdain. Pelletier se dirigea vers son collègue de la Brigade et engagea la conversation:

_- Alors, qui sont ils?_

- _Des sorciers minables connus pour des vols ou des trafics d'objets interdits! _répondit Charles

_- Rien à voir avec les Mangemorts? _demanda Pelletier

-_ Aucun rapport! Il semble qu'ils aient été engagés par Jourdain! _expliqua Brunel

_- C'est l'un d'eux qui a tué l'ex ministre? _questionna Nicolas

- _Non, je crois que c'est lui qui l'a fait! _répondit Charles en désignant le Mangemort

Jourdain croisa alors le regard de Pelletier et le toisa. Pelletier salua son ami Charles Brunel, puis se dirigea vers le Mangemort. Celui ci lança d'un ton arrogant en désignant la sorcière blonde:

_- Bien dommage que vous soyez arrivés à temps, j'aurais pu m'occuper d'elle! _

- _Hé bien, il semble que tu vas écoper d'un long séjour en prison après ce soir! _répondit Nicolas

_- J'y resterais pas longtemps, comme la dernière fois! _lança Jourdain

_- Quel effet ça fait, salopard, de tuer un vieillard enchainé sur une chaise?! _poursuivit Pelletier

_- C'était bien! _ricana le Mangemort

_- C'est bien dommage que la peine de mort n'ait plus lieu, car je me serais fait un plaisir de t'abattre ici même sur le champ! _lança Pelletier

_- C'est vous qui allez y passer dans peu de temps, faites moi confiance! _menaça le Mangemort

- _Des tas de Mangemorts m'ont déjà dit ça et je suis toujours là devant toi! Allez bon séjour à Fort Obsidien! _conclua Pelletier

Il observa l'assemblée. L'Auror Leroy discutait toujours avec la journaliste qu'il avait sauvé. Le Ministre était agenouillé devant la dépouille de son prédécesseur, entouré de deux conseillers. Un autre conseiller s'entretenait avec la presse, en compagnie de deux Aurors qui avaient combattu ce soir. Joseph Caron et Philippe Pottier discutaient entre eux. Nicolas se dirigea vers eux et leur serra chaleureusement la main. Caron avait le visage grave et Pottier l'air abattu. Joseph Caron parla d'une voix cassée:

- _C'est une véritable tragédie! Un homme comme Gustav!_

_- Le Ministre le connaissait? _demanda Pelletier

- _Il était comme un père pour lui! Adhémar a commencé sa carrière comme assistant de Gustav, lors du premier mandat de celui ci! _expliqua Joseph

_- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez participé au sauvetage! _demanda Joseph Caron

- _C'est moi qui a découvert son corps! _dit Pelletier

_- Cette opération aura au moins sauvé cette femme! _répondit Pottier en désignant la journaliste parlant encore à l'Auror Leroy

Estelle Léonie fit signe à Pelletier qui coupa court à la discussion, après avoir salué les deux conseillers, et se dirigea vers sa supérieure. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. D'une voix ensommeillée, elle parla:

_- Ah Pelletier, je compte sur vous pour me faire un rapide rapport sur ce soir, vu que votre ami Leroy est occupé avec la journaliste!_

_- Hé bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, cette maison était surveillée depuis quelques jours! Il y a une heure, le Mangemort Jourdain est sorti de la maison pour faire apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres. Nous avons attaqué rapidement pour découvrir le corps de l'ex Ministre et la journaliste saine et sauve! _énonça Pelletier

- _Très bien! Au moins, on en a rattrapé un ce soir! C'est une bonne nouvelle pour la communauté magique! _assura Estelle

_- C'est seulement un! _répondit Nicolas

_- C'est déjà un! _rectifia Estelle

_- Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas plus de Mangemorts ce soir? Pourquoi ont ils engagé de vulgaires délinquants pour garder leurs otages? _demanda Nicolas

- _Je crains qu'il nous faille terminer notre entrevue plus tard, voilà la presse qui vient m'interroger! _lança Estelle du coin des lèvres

Un sorcier et son photographe approchaient à grands pas de la chef du Bureau des Aurors. Nicolas Pelletier s'éloigna. La journaliste n'en avait pas encore fini avec Leroy. Les Aurors restaient sous les flashs des appareils photos des reporters, exhibant fièrement le Mangemort vaincu à leurs pieds. La Police Magique était déjà parti avec ses prisonniers. Les conseillers du Ministre réconfortaient le ministre lui même. Pelletier sût qu'il était temps d'aller faire son rapport à la Brigade. Il transplana directement dans la cour. Laura était depuis longtemps remontée dans sa chambre et son sortilège de lumière avait cessé. Nicolas passa les doubles portes puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Des ronflements venaient de l'étage des chambres. Pelletier ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un dans le salon à cette heure. François Pévensie était assis dans sa chaise habituelle et semblait l'attendre. D'une voix amusée, il dit tout haut:

_- Dois-je en conclure d'après vos balades nocturnes que vous n'appréciez plus le confort de ma demeure?!_

- _J'ai participé à une opération cette nuit menée par le Ministère pour sauver les otages! _répondit Pelletier en s'asseyant près du vieux sage

_- Oh oui je le sais, c'est moi qui ait mis le Ministère sur la piste, anonymement bien sûr! _répondit Pévensie

- _Comment avez vous su pour cette maison au milieu de cette vallée? _demanda Nicolas

_- Aurais je eu raison? _lança Pévensie d'un air amusé

_- Qu'à moitié! Seulement la moitié des otages y était retenue! _repondit Pévensie

_- Je pense ne pas me tromper alors en voyant votre état, que la petite opération a été un réel succès! _continua Pévensie

_- Encore une fois qu'à moitié! Un des otages a été assassiné avant qu'on ait pu faire quelque chose! Gustav Levêque! _annonça Nicolas

Le sourire de Pévensie s'effaça à l'annonce de la mort de l'ex Ministre. Nicolas continua:

_- Comment avez vous su pour cette maison?_

- _Les sorciers qui ont escorté les prisonniers n'étaient pas prudent du tout et ont laissé des indices derrière eux. La magie laisse toujours des traces! C'est comme ça que j'ai pu découvrir cette vieille maison abandonnée au milieu des montagnes, comme j'ai pu découvrir ce vieux phare sur une île de Normandie! _expliqua François

_- Vous avez trouvé la seconde cachette? _demanda Nicolas

- _Oh oui! Décidement, ces Mangemorts sont d'une négligence affolante! _lança Pévensie

_- Je dois y aller immédiatement! _s'activa Nicolas

- _Du calme mon garçon, je doute que ce soit nécéssaire! Vos amis Schaffer et Binks sont sur place. D'ailleurs j'ai reçu un message de leur part quelques instants avant que vous n'arriviez pour m'informer qu'ils avaient trouvé le lieu et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à combattre! _raconta Pévensie

- _Comment saviez vous que les otages seraient séparés? _questionna Nicolas

- _Zephiel, ou plus vraisemblablement un de ses lieutenants, n'était pas assez stupide pour regrouper tout les otages dans le même lieu. Cependant, ceux à qui il a confié cette mission ont laissé des indices, ce qui m'a permis de remonter aux deux lieux! _énonça François

Une crécerelle d'un blanc immaculé surgit alors dans la pièce et parla avec la voix de Lucie Orbelle:

- _Opération réussie! Otages sains et saufs et aucun blessé. Avons capturé Hoffmann!_

Puis, le Patronus disparut. Pévensie se leva et afficha un beau sourire lorsqu'il dit:

- _Une bonne nouvelle pour clore une longue nuit! Je vous suggère jeune Pelletier d'aller prendre un peu de repos, bien mérité après tout ça! Et j'espère que les ronflements de notre ami Mayer ne vous en priveront pas!_

Nicolas sortit de la salle à manger avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier menant aux chambres et courut pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quelques instants seulement après y être rentré, Nicolas s'endormit comme un bébé!

**Chapitre Trois:**

C'était une journée maussade. Le ciel était gris et menaçant et de gros nuages à pluie s'avançaient inexorablement sur la petite bourgade. Balazuc était l'un des dix villages magiques français où y habitaient exclusivement des sorciers. Ce charmant village, caché comme les autres aux yeux des moldus, était niché dans une belle vallée et entouré d'une forêt, dans un coin du Limousin. Il y avait une foule de gens dans le petit cimetière ce jour là et le temps ne semblait pas en décourager un seul. Les gens étaient tournés vers un petit homme qui se tenait devant une tombe en marbre. Nicolas Pelletier ne voyait pas bien d'où il était, mais il avait reconnu un certain nombre de personnes. L'actuel Ministre Adhémar Lahuchette se trouvait bien entendu au premier rang. A côté de lui se dressait l'Auror Sellier, enfin remis de ses blessures qu'il avait subit huit mois plus tôt. Philippe Pottier se tenait près de lui ainsi que Joseph Caron et sa femme Marianne Caron, une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'années élégante. On pouvait également voir plusieurs directeurs des différents départements, quelques personnalités du monde magique ainsi que des créatures non humaines. Deux harpies en voile noir se tenaient au milieu de l'assemblée. Le petit homme devant la tombe leva sa baguette et le silence se fit. Il commença:

- _Je vous remercie à tous d'être venu rendre un dernier hommage à Gustav Levêque qu'on nous a injustement pris il y a quelques jours!_

Nicolas n'écoutait qu'à moitié car il repensait au dernier enterrement auquel il avait assisté, son ami Bobby Fletcher, assassiné il y a huit mois par un Mangemort encore aujourd'hui en cavale. Il repensa au désarroi de Claire, à l'enquête intérieure qui avait abouti à la conclusion qu'un sorcier inconnu l'avait désarmé avant que le Mangemort Rowle ne le tue. Un mois auparavant, on avait cru que ce sorcier était l'espion démasqué au sein du Ministère et qui s'était echappé, le Mangemort Carpentier. Mais, Nicolas doutait fort de la culpabilité de Carpentier dans le meurtre de l'Auror Fletcher, pour la simple et bonne raison que son escapade avait servi de leurre pour détourner l'attention du bureau entier des Aurors, tandis que les Mangemorts opéraient l'évasion massive de leurs camarades de la prison de Fort Obsidien. Pelletier était certain de la présence d'un autre espion au sein du Ministère. Il reporta son attention sur le petit homme qui décrivait maintenant la carrière de l'ex Ministre décédé. Nicolas avait toujours eu de l'admiration pour cet homme. Gustav Lefèvre avait commencé sa carrière au Ministère comme Auror dans les années 40. Il s'était illustré brillamment dans la guerre contre les partisans de Grindelwald qui sévissaient en Europe. Lorsque la guerre contre Grindelwald s'acheva en 1945, il continua à pourchasser les partisans encore libre. Il participa à la capture de Loxias, grand partisan du mage noir qui avait fait des ravages en France. Quelques années plus tard, il fut le plus jeune chef des Aurors de l'histoire en France. Puis, il commença à laisser tomber les Aurors pour se consacrer à la politique. Il obtint rapidement des rôles importants, comme directeur du département de la justice magique. Il s'opposa dans les années 60 à une loi anti-centaure du Ministre de l'époque lui même et s'opposa également à l'extermination des derniers géants en France. Finalement, il devint populaire et accéda au poste de Ministre dans les années 70. Au bout de ses deux mandats, son bilan était très bien. Il avait alors pris sa retraite dans son paisible village de Corrèze, mais malheureusement, quelques années plus tard, il était tombé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment! A présent, le petit homme avait terminé et les gens commençaient à s'en aller. Alors que Nicolas Pelletier sortait du cimetière, Jean-Baptiste Leroy apparut la mine déconfite et lança d'une voix faible:

- _Il s'est passé une chose affreuse!_

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une multitude de sorciers et sorcières étaient sur les lieux de la tragédie. Claire Villette avait les larmes aux yeux en marchant au milieu des corps. Lucie Orbelle avait une expression choquée. Xavier Schaffer d'habitude joyeux, déambulait en silence, la mine déconfite. Théodore Binks n'avait jamais été aussi pâle qu'à cet instant et J-B Leroy ne s'en remettait pas. Pelletier n'en revenait toujours pas d'un tel acte en pleine journée et dans un endroit pareil. La station de métro ressemblait désormais à un champ de ruines. On avait comptabilisé plus d'une vingtaine de Moldus assassinés dans cette petite station de métro de Paris. L'auteur des faits n'avait, fort heureusement, pas de connaissance des heures d'influence car il avait frappé à une heure creuse. Le premier constat fait par le département des catastrophes magiques concluait que le sorcier ou la sorcière responsable avait lancé un sortilège d'explosion sur une rame de métro, le faisant dérailler et le faisant percuter un pilier, provoquant la chute partielle du plafond. L'auteur avait même utilisé l'Avada Kedavra sur certains Moldus. Nicolas Pelletier s'agenouilla pour voir une mère de famille morte avec son enfant dans les bras. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention! Il se dirigea vers la rame et pénétra à l'intérieur tant bien que mal. Un symbole était dessiné à l'endroit où on pouvait normalement voir la carte du réseau. Le symbole bougeait comme s'il était vivant. D'un vert sombre, la tête de mort ouvrait la bouche d'où un serpent sortait. Nicolas soupira et sortit pour faire part de sa découverte à sa supérieure qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux. L'horreur se lisait sur son visage. Pelletier quitta précipitamment les lieux car il devait absolument voir quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner!

Depuis quelques mois, il régnait une certaine ambiance dans le château fort qui surplombait ce petit village de l'est de la France. Il avait été bâti bien des siècles avant sur la falaise qui dominait une partie de la région. Des siècles avaient passé et il tombait en ruines, tandis qu'un village s'était construit en contrebas. Des légendes avaient commencé à naître sur ce lieu que les anciens du village disaient hanté. Dans le bar du village, les histoires allaient bon train. Les jeunes du village venaient parfois écouter les récits des aïeux qui prenaient plaisir à conter la nuit où ils avaient aperçu des lumières dans le château. L'un parlait du fantôme d'un ancien chevalier mort aux croisades et qui réclamait qu'on lui rende sa tête. Un autre parlait du spectre d'une femme qui s'était suicidé après avoir appris que son mari était mort à la guerre et qui hurlait certaines nuits son désespoir. C'est ainsi qu'au fil des décennies, personne au village n'osait s'approcher de l'antique monument. Mais depuis maintenant un mois, les phénomènes avaient pris de l'ampleur. Les villageois voyaient plus régulièrement des lumières danser dans les ruines. Des cris et des voix se faisaient également entendre la nuit ainsi que des craquements sonores, provenant du petit parc à l'intérieur des ruines. A présent, les villageois évitaient à tout prix ce lieu maudit. Et c'était bien pratique pour les nouveaux habitants. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux venait d'apparaitre au milieu du parc, tenant dans sa main une baguette qui projetait une lumière devant lui. Il s'avança parmi les pierres couvertes de lierre et les arbres défraîchis. C'était la nouvelle lune cette nuit là, il faisait très sombre. L'individu passa devant une souche, puis tourna après un saule pleureur pour s'engager dans une sorte d'allée abritée. Une lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit à son approche et il pénétra à l'intérieur du château. Il emprunta le couloir de gauche éclairé tout le long par des torches, avec au bout une autre porte semblable d'où s'échappaient des clameurs. La porte s'ouvrit également à son approche et il pénétra dans une salle très haute de plafond. Une grande cheminée prenait une grande partie du mur d'en face, avec devant elle, un grand siège en pierre. Lord Zephiel y était assis comme à son habitude, les bras sur les accoudoirs, drapé de rouge, un capuchon sur la tête, observant l'assemblée en silence. Cette fois ci, il y avait du monde dans l'assistance, assis sur des bancs qui faisaient face au maître. L'homme repéra sa place au premier rang, entre Carine Allembert et Fabrice Carpentier. Il traversa la salle et les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention et s'installa à sa place. Lord Zephiel débuta, de sa voix froide et brisée:

_- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer!_

Personne dans l'assemblée n'osait parler, aussi il continua:

_- Qui a eu la brillante idée de capturer des otages? _demanda t'il

_- C'est moi, maître! _dit Tisserand avec un grand sourire

_- Tu es un idiot! _répondit Zephiel

Cette réponse jeta un froid dans la salle. Certains Mangemorts, comme Zeffren, sourirent devant un Tisserand désemparé

- _Qu'espérais tu obtenir d'eux? Qu'espérais tu obtenir d'une journaliste et d'un entraineur de Quidditch?! _lança Zephiel

- _Je pensais qu'on pourrait les utiliser pour déstabiliser le Ministère. _répondit Tisserand

- _Avec quatre piètres victimes et avec autant de négligence? Pévensie n'a même pas mis un jour pour vous retrouver! _ironisa Zephiel

- _Un des otages a quand même été abattu! _se défendit Tisserand

- _Honte à Jourdain d'avoir assassiné ce grand sorcier alors qu'il était attaché! Tes actes m'ont coûté deux soldats, à toi de payer! _trancha Zephiel

Sans un mot de plus, Zephiel pointa sa baguette d'un geste vif sur le Mangemort qui s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. Après quelques minutes, Zephiel relâcha son sortilège. Il se tourna alors vers le nouveau venu au premier rang et dit:

- _Quant à toi, Rougier, tu as les compliments de Lord Zephiel! _

L'homme aux cheveux rouges hocha la tête, tandis que son voisin lui tapait amicalement dans le dos. Zephiel reprit d'une voix plus forte:

_- La peur! La peur est notre meilleure arme aujourd'hui! La peur fait faire des choses inconsidérées aux gens, elle provoque les évènements, elle les précipite! C'est grâce à elle que bientôt le Ministère tombera entre nos mains. Laissons l'atmosphère actuelle s'en imprégner et bientôt, nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher. La bataille décisive approche et c'est sur elle désormais que seront concentrés tous nos efforts! Laissons la peur disloquer le ministère et nous frapperons alors au moment opportun!_

Les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes à l'unisson pour inonder la pièce de lumière. Les flashs se voyaient depuis le village dont les habitants se demandèrent à quelle funeste messe se donnaient les spectres là haut au château. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de spectres, il s'y déroulait une bien funeste cérémonie!

**Chapitre Quatre:**

Nicolas Pelletier réapparut à Luziac, village magique de Corse. C'était la nuit et il y avait peu de lumière allumée dans la paisible bourgade. Le village était en pente douce, ce qui permettait d'avoir un joli panorama de là où était l'Auror. Le village était situé sur une falaise dominant un lagon, bordé par une forêt de pinèdes. Il se dirigea vers une enseigne au bas du village. Il accéléra malgré lui à cause de la côte. Il passa devant une fontaine en pierre représentant un centaure, puis arriva à destination. L'enseigne représentait un centaure avec un bandeau sur l'oeil droit. Pelletier poussa la porte de l'auberge et se retrouva dans une petite salle mal éclairée. L'unique lumière venait de la cheminée au fond, qui filtrait à travers de petites fenêtres mal lavées. Une demi douzaine de tables carrées étaient disposées entre la porte d'entrée et la cheminée, tandis qu'un escalier en bois qui montait à l'unique étage se trouvait derrière le bar, tenu par un homme imposant à la chevelure blanche et à la moustache bien entretenue de la même couleur. Toutes les tables étaient prises, aussi Nicolas s'installa au bar. Le patron s'avança et parla avec un fort accent du sud:

_- Alors étranger, qu'est ce qu'il te ferait plaisir pour te réchauffer?_

_- Un Whisky Pur Feu, s'il vous plaît! _répondit Nicolas

- _Un Whisky Pur Feu, à la bonne heure mon bon monsieur! _rétorqua le patron toujours de son accent du sud bien prononcé

D'un geste de baguette, il fit venir un verre dans lequel il versa une dose généreuse de son alcool. L'Auror porta à ses lèvres le verre et en but une gorgée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans la salle. Tout un groupe de sorciers d'âges variables discutaient et rigolaient, probablement les sorciers du village. Il y avait également un couple qui s'enlaçait au fond de la pièce, près de la cheminée dans la pénombre. Il reporta son attention sur son verre et le but d'un trait. Le patron continua la conversation:

_- Alors étranger, qu'est ce que tu viens faire à une heure aussi tardive dans notre village?_

_- Je cherche un homme! Connaissez vous Antonio Valloné? _repondit l'Auror

- _C'est un petit escroc qui joue les trafiquants de potions dans les environs! Mais je ne sais pas où il est! _expliqua le patron

Du coin de l'oeil, Pelletier aperçut un mouvement suspect dans le groupe des habitués. Un des sorciers leva la tête à l'annonce du nom de l'escroc. Pelletier fit comme si de rien n'était mais surveillait quand même ses arrières. Le sorcier en question fit mine de rien et se replongea dans la conversation animée qui tournait autour de la ligue de Quidditch. Après quelques minutes, il vida son verre, puis quitta ses compagnons et sortit dans la nuit fraîche. Pelletier déposa deux mornilles en argent pour le verre, puis sortit quelques instants après l'homme. Il se jeta ensuite le sortilège de Desillusion et repéra l'homme. Celui ci remontait la pente d'un pas vif. Pelletier le suivit de près. Il passa à côté de la fontaine et tourna à gauche, dans une ruelle sombre. Quelques fois, il se retournait pour voir s'il n'avait pas été suivi, mais ne voyait personne. Il s'arrêta devant une vieille porte en bois qui devait mener à l'intérieur d'une petite masure. Il toqua trois coups et la porte s'ouvrit. C'était une pièce poussiéreuse dont l'unique meuble était une table sur laquelle étaient posés plusieurs chaudrons. Deux sorciers travaillaient à fabriquer une potion, un autre supervisait les opérations et un autre se tenait près de la porte. Le nouveau venu s'adressa au superviseur:

_- Quelqu'un te cherche Antonio!_

- _Qui? _demanda le dénommé Antonio d'un accent sicilien

- _Moi! _répondit Pelletier qui venait d'apparaitre sur le seuil de la porte

Les deux sorciers à la porte sortirent leurs baguettes, mais l'Auror stupefixa l'indicateur. Le dénommé Antonio sortit également sa baguette et exhorta les deux autres à faire de même. Pendant ce temps, l'Auror affronta le sorcier à la porte. Il le foudroya en quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur les autres. L'un d'eux courut vers lui, baguette levée, mais d'un geste, Nicolas le projeta en arrière et il s'effondra sur la table, renversant les fioles et les chaudrons. Le deuxième reçut un éclair bleu au creux du ventre et se plia de douleur. Un éclair de stupefixion le toucha alors à la tête et il s'affala contre le mur. L'Auror s'avança inexorablement sur le superviseur. Celui ci lui lança mainte sortilèges, mais Nicolas les repoussa avec une certaine aisance. D'un geste, il désarma l'escroc et l'attrapa par une épaule pour l'écraser contre le mur. Il lui enfonça sa baguette dans le ventre et parla:

_- Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur les Mangemorts!_

- _Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler! _répondit Antonio

_- Je sais que tu trafiques avec certains d'entre eux, dis moi tout ce que tu as entendu! _cria Pelletier

- _Ils ne disent jamais rien. _répondit le trafiquant

Pelletier l'attrapa et lui colla la tête sur la table, la baguette sur la nuque. L'Auror reprit:

_- Tu savais qu'ils avaient fait exploser un transport pour Moldus et qu'ils en ont tué un bon paquet? _demanda Pelletier

- _Je l'ignorais! _cria Antonio

_- Tu savais qu'ils avaient enlevé l'ex Ministre et qu'ils l'ont assassiné de sang froid? _continua l'Auror

- _Non je ne savais pas! _se défendit Antonio

_- C'est ta dernière chance! Tu me dis ce que tu sais ou je te verse sur le visage le contenu de ce chaudron! _menaça Pelletier en désignant l'unique chaudron resté debout dans lequel on trouvait une potion rose pâle

Il en versa délibérément sur la table et la potion fuma à son contact. Pris de panique, Antonio avoua:

- _D'accord, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais! J'ai entendu quelques brides de conversations mais j'en ai entendu assez pour savoir leur projet. J'ai entendu parler de Beauxbatons! Ils vont attaquer l'académie. C'est tout ce que je sais je le jure!_

_- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir je te laisse à tes affaires! _répondit Nicolas en le relâchant

- _Un jour, je te tuerais! _menaça Antonio tandis que l'Auror s'éloignait

_- Et un jour, je n'aurais plus besoin de toi et je t'enverrais en prison! _rétorqua Pelletier

Ce dernier transplana, laissant derrière lui la Corse.

Le lendemain avait lieu une réunion de la Brigade du Griffon en pleine journée. Tous les membres étaient là. Nicolas Pelletier était attablé en face de Brieuc Picard, le fameux joueur de Quiddtich membre de la Brigade. A sa gauche, Théodore Binks piquait légèrement du nez mais s'efforçait de rester eveillé. A sa droite, son ami Auror J-B Leroy semblait un peu dans les nuages. Il écoutait le rapport de Melissa Girard sur Gringotts, mais se perdait des fois. Nicolas avait remarqué ce changement d'état depuis quelques jours. Melissa, qui travaillait à la banque Gringotts, avait remarqué un changement d'attitude de la part des gobelins. Certains, dont un dénommé Grulgor, d'après Melissa, épouserait les idées de Zephiel. Son rapport fini, elle se rassit et Pévensie prit la parole:

- _Il semble, en effet, que Zephiel veuille faire main basse sur l'administration magique française toute entière! Cependant, il nous faut définir des lieux stratégiques que Zephiel visera à coup sûr. Les deux plus évidentes sont le Ministère et l'académie Beauxbatons! Or, un rapport très récent fait par notre ami Pelletier indique que les Mangemorts ont choisi l'académie. Celle ci est pourtant bien protégée, mais elle est vulnérable s'il y a une aide intérieure. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a un Mangemort derrière les murs de l'académie, attendant un signal pour mettre à bas les défenses!_

_- Nous l'aurions découvert si c'était le cas! _répondit Morgan Eliezer

_- Pas forcement, mon jeune ami, pas forcement! _répondit François

- _Si un professeur ou n'importe qui d'autre à l'académie s'éclipsait pour des réunions secrètes, nous l'aurions très vite repéré! _expliqua Laura Bouquet

- _Ca ne serait pas la première fois que Zephiel utiliserait un pion, un Mangemort placé à un certain endroit, servant uniquement à une tâche! Carpentier n'était au Ministère que pour servir de leurre et détourner les yeux du Ministère tandis qu'ils attaquaient la prison. Son espion peut être n'importe qui, même la plus insoupçonnable des personnes, un professeur, le concierge, le Médicomage de l'infirmerie ou encore l'arbitre de Quiddtich. C'est surement une personne que vous cotoyez tout les jours, professeurs Bouquet et Eliezer! _énonça François Pévensie

- _C'est peut être un élève? _tenta Charles Brunel

_- Oh je crois plutôt qu'il s'agit des deux! _répondit Pévensie

- _Les deux? _demanda Claire Villette

_- Voyez vous, Zephiel n'aime pas les risques, il aime voir ses plans bien accomplis et méprise l'échec. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a toujours un plan de secours au cas où le premier échoue. Il avait deux espions au Ministère au cas où l'un d'eux se ferait prendre avant l'opération de Fort Obsidien. Je pense que pour Beauxbatons c'est pareil. Il doit avoir un plan de secours au cas où son espion se ferait prendre. Mais vu le nombre restreint de personnel à l'académie, il n'a pas pu placer un second espion dans l'équipe professorale, où autre part d'ailleurs. Je suis à peu près certain de ne pas me tromper quand je dis qu'il a constitué un groupe d'élèves à l'intérieur de l'académie dont le rôle sera de favoriser l'arrivée des Mangemorts!_

Le silence retomba autour de la table, chacun pesant et réfléchissant aux mots que le vieux sage avait prononcé. Celui ci laissa quelques instants de silence, puis reprit:

_- Et c'est là tout le danger! Débusquer un espion dans un groupe d'une trentaine d'adultes peut paraître difficile, mais le démasquer parmi des centaines d'élèves relève d'un véritable miracle! Cependant, avec les professeurs Eliezer et Bouquet, nous avons mis en place à notre tour un groupe d'élèves dont la tache était de contrecarrer les plans des sbires de Zephiel._

- _Quand avez vous pris cette initiative? _demanda Théodore Binks

_- Il y a quelques semaines! Les professeurs Bouquet et Eliezer ont réussi à rassembler clandestinement un petit groupe d'élèves et leurs ont expliqué leur tache. Il s'agit d'une dizaine d'élèves qui ont décidé de s'appeler La Troupe! _expliqua François

- _Ont-ils eu des résultats? _demanda Vivien Castellan

_- Pas vraiment! Et c'est ce qui m'amène à notre nouveau plan de bataille! _énonça Pévensie

Tout le monde autour de la table se regarda en silence, puis Pévensie reprit:

_- Il y a t'il des personnes qui veulent retourner à l'école?_

Deux mains se levèrent. Pelletier et Leroy se regardèrent, amusés de s'être porté volontaire en même temps!

**Chapitre Cinq:**

Les calèches roulaient sans un bruit sur les routes boueuses qui serpentaient à travers de vertes collines brumeuses. Aucun animal ne tirait les véhicules, un simple enchantement les emmenait de l'aérogare au village de Pradelles. C'était le voyage typique pour aller à l'académie Beauxbatons. Il fallait prendre un carrosse volant de la SNCM(Société nationale des carrosses magiques) qui desservait toute la France. Il s'agissait de carrosses volants tirés par des chevaux géants volants, le tout totalement invisible aux yeux des Moldus. L'aérogare de Pradelles était l'un des plus grands de France avec une grande affluence. Puis, des calèches amenaient les voyageurs au village même, l'aérogare étant située à quelques kilomètres pour des raisons de sécurité. L'académie Beauxbatons était visible depuis le village. Nicolas Pelletier observait à travers les vitres du carrosse. La brume s'était installée en cette fin d'après-midi dans les collines. Il suivait des yeux la petite procession de véhicules. Le véhicule tourna brusquement sur la droite, amorçant une descente à flanc de colline. Le village se trouvait à contrebas. Nicolas se releva de sa chute provoquée par le changement brusque de direction. Jean-Baptiste Leroy lui tendit une main et le remonta sur le siège. Nicolas sourit en voyant son ami aussi jeune. Le sortilège qu'il s'était appliqué lui donnait l'air d'un garçon de treize ans. Nicolas se tourna vers la vitre qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un autre garçon de treize ans. Nicolas reporta son attention sur le paysage magnifique. Du haut de la colline, il percevait un splendide village de style médiéval, illuminé pour la nuit, au bord d'un lac miroitant, faisant face de l'autre côté à un gigantesque et élégant château. De grandes et hautes tours dominaient l'ensemble, se dressant aux quatre points cardinaux. Un bois se tenait derrière le château. On pouvait également y voir une serre, un terrain de Quiddtich et un grand parc. Les premières calèches passèrent entre d'imposantes grilles et s'engagèrent dans les rues de Pradelles. La calèche de Pelletier fut l'une des dernières à passer les grilles qui se refermèrent derrière la dernière. Les calèches s'arrêtèrent en ligne dans une grande rue pavée et les portières s'ouvrirent. Nicolas attrapa sa valise et sortit le premier. La pluie venait de commencer à tomber et les sorciers et sorcières se hâtèrent d'aller à l'abri. Nicolas était émerveillé à chaque fois qu'il venait dans cet endroit. La rue où il se trouvait n'était pas la plus animée mais quelques commerces tapaient dans l'oeil. La plus fameuse boutique de Quiddtich de France se dressait en face de la gare aux calèches. Jean-Baptiste lui donna un coup de coude en lui montrant une file d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers l'académie. Ils devaient se joindre à la foule d'élèves qui revenait de vacances. Ils pressèrent le pas et se joignirent à un groupe de jeunes filles. A présent, la pluie tombait dru. Le flot d'élèves accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers le lac. Arrivés devant le lac, les élèves le contournèrent pour aller vers le pont abrité qui amenait à l'académie. Nicolas arriva essoufflé sur l'édifice de bois. La pluie cognait fort sur le toit. Après une marche de quelques minutes, le pont déboucha directement à l'intérieur du château. Il y avait bien des années que les deux compères n'avaient plus mit les pieds dans l'académie. Le hall d'entrée était toujours aussi impressionnant avec des escaliers, des fenêtres et des portes un peu partout, haut d'une dizaine d'étages. Des sculptures de glace ornaient pratiquement chaque coin. Un brouhaha venait d'une salle en dessous des escaliers principaux. Des portes massives étaient ouvertes sur ce qui semblait être le réfectoire. Des centaines et des centaines d'élèves y mangeaient en ce moment, bavardaient joyeusement sous l'oeil des professeurs. Ils laissèrent leurs valises au bas de l'escalier et allèrent s'installer sur une table au milieu de la salle. Nicolas aperçut Laura à la table des professeurs à côté de Morgan. Ils les repérèrent mais ne firent aucun geste comme il était convenu. Ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en observant les alentours. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils avaient dejà repéré plusieurs leaders. Dans un coin de la salle, un garçon qui devait avoir dix-sept ans était entouré d'une belle bande qui était accrochée à ses lèvres et qui semblait raconter une histoire passionnante. Celui ci avait un air légèrement hautain et supérieur. L'autre leader était plus vers le milieu de la salle. Il était assis et embrassait sa petite amie, entouré d'un groupe qui rigolait et sifflait. Celui ci avait un visage honnête et plutôt modeste, contrairement au premier. Puis, le couple se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné par un bon groupe. Un sortilège violet fusa sur le garçon lorsqu'il passa devant le groupe de l'autre leader. Il l'arrêta d'un geste nonchalant et se tourna vers son agresseur qui se leva, un air suffisant sur son visage. Son groupe l'imita. La tension monta d'un cran dans la salle, tandis que les deux leaders se faisaient face. Ils avaient tout les deux leur baguette pointée sur l'autre. Les professeurs sentirent rapidement la menace et agirent en conséquence. Les deux garçons ne firent que se toiser du regard et se donnèrent rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch pour le match d'ouverture le lendemain. Chaque groupe partit dans son coin. Jean-Baptiste lança un regard éloquent à Pelletier. Ils allaient surement assister à un sacré spectacle!

Quelques heures plus tard, Nicolas Pelletier et J-B Leroy étaient dans le bois derrière le château, dans une cabane abandonnée, en compagnie des professeurs Morgan Eliezer et Laura Bouquet. Ils avaient choisi cet endroit car tenir une réunion dans le château paraissait dangereux, en raison d'oreilles indiscrètes qui pourraient entendre la conversation ou simplement surprendre une étrange réunion entre deux professeurs et deux élèves. La serre aurait été aussi inappropriée en raison des plantes magiques dont certaines pouvaient être dangereuses. Quant au parc, malgré l'interdiction de sortir de son dortoir la nuit, des élèves enfreignaient la loi pour des rendez-vous galants au clair de lune, et ce n'était pas possible pour le village, en raison de la fermeture du pont le reliant au château la nuit. C'est ainsi que la vieille cabane des bois avait été choisi. Pratiquement aucune personne dans l'académie ne connaissait son existence. Le professeur Eliezer avait une feuille dans la main. Il se tourna vers les deux Aurors métamorphosés en élèves et commença à parler:

- _Voici les instructions envoyées par François Pévensie! Tout d'abord, vous devez prendre un nom d'emprunt. Il a ajouté quelques noms, sauf si vous avez des idées. Il y a Jeremy Bentham, Nolan Guérec..._

_- Va pour Jeremy! _coupa Leroy

_- D'accord pour Nolan! _reprit Pelletier

- _Parfait! Pévensie a ajouté qu'il faut vous créer une famille et un passé pour vous fondre dans la masse! _expliqua Morgan

_- Mon père travaille à Gringotts France et ma mère élève ma petite soeur Charlotte dans notre maison en Camargue! _énonça Pelletier

_- Mes parents tiennent une boutique de potions en Martinique! _lança Leroy

_- Parfait! Vous dormirez chacun dans un dortoir différent pour éviter les soupçons. J-B ou plutôt Jeremy, tu dormiras dans la tour sud et toi Nicolas, enfin Nolan, tu vas à la tour ouest! Les mots de passe sont cuillère et rosace! _conclua Morgan

- _Une dernière chose, vous devrez faire comme les autres élèves, c'est à dire assister à des cours, vous mêler aux activités, discuter avec des étudiants! _dit Laura

Les deux hochèrent la tête, puis s'apprêtèrent à partir, mais Nicolas avait une dernière question:

_- Qui sont les deux leaders que nous avons vu tout à l'heure au réfectoire?_

- _Les deux élèves les plus populaires de l'académie! Ils sont rivaux depuis toujours et ils sont tout les deux très brillants! L'un d'eux a un père qui a un poste important au Ministère tandis que l'autre a des origines plus modestes. Ils sont également tout les deux capitaines d'une équipe de Quidditch et s'affrontent demain après-midi. Le premier s'appelle Cédric Marchand et l'autre Marc Caron! _répondit Laura

- _Une réunion aura lieu demain avec la Troupe dans la soirée! _rappela Morgan

_- Où ça? _demandèrent en choeur les deux compères

_- On vous préviendra! _répondit Laura

Après avoir pris congé des deux professeurs, les deux Aurors sortirent de la cabane et se dirigèrent vers la lisière du bois. Morgan les avait prévenus que le concierge de l'académie faisait de fréquentes rondes dans le domaine et qu'il leur fallait couper à travers le parc. Une petite ouverture avait été creusée dans la haute haie du parc, permettant d'y pénétrer si on venait de la forêt. Il y avait juste quelques mètres à découvert. Nicolas y alla en premier. Il sortit du bois et courut pour plonger dans l'ouverture de la haie. Il s'y glissa aisément grâce à sa taille. Passé la haie, il arriva sur un chemin de cailloux. Restant accroupi, il attendit son ami tout en observant le parc. Il ressemblait à un labyrinthe de haies vertes à hauteur d'épaules avec des chemins de cailloux. Plusieurs bancs étaient disposés dans le parc qui faisait une bonne centaine de mètres de long et une trentaine de large. Nicolas repéra du mouvement. Un couple s'enlaçait sur un banc à moitié caché par un saule pleureur. Leroy sortit de la haie et resta également accroupi. Un bruit de feuillage se fit entendre pas loin d'eux et deux jeunes garçons sortirent d'un buisson pour s'approcher du couple. Soudain, ils furent illuminés par une baguette. Un grand homme à la barbe hirsute et au crâne chauve les éclairait de sa baguette. Les garçons dirent d'une voix paniquée qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul et l'un d'eux pointa un doigt dans leur direction. Nicolas et J-B fuirent, accroupis, sans faire de bruit, mais le concierge se rapprochait. Ils se levèrent d'un coup et coururent à travers les haies, tandis que le concierge poussait des jurons en leur courant après. Après plusieurs dédales, ils trouvèrent la sortie du parc, passèrent sous l'arche d'entrée et foncèrent vers le château. Ils passèrent la porte, le vestibule et se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall. Ils grimpèrent les premiers escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans un grand couloir. Celà faisait bien des années qu'ils n'avaient plus parcouru les couloirs de l'académie. Celà remontait à une bonne dizaine d'années et à présent, ils ne retrouvaient plus leur chemin. J-B utilisa l'enchantement des points cardinaux, lui indiquant qu'il lui fallait continuer dans un long couloir sombre pour aller vers le sud et que Pelletier devait grimper l'escalier à sa gauche. Ils se séparèrent après s'être serré la main. Nicolas grimpa rapidement le second escalier, puis déboucha dans un grand couloir tapissé avec des étagères au milieu qui couraient tout le long. Nicolas continua à petite foulée. Une lumière apparut soudain au bout et il eut tout juste le temps d'entrer dans la première pièce. Il se plaqua contre le mur de ce qui semblait être une petite salle de classe et attendit calmement que les personnes s'en aillent. Il entendit passer le préfet près de la classe puis descendre l'escalier. Nicolas rouvrit doucement la porte, puis continua son chemin. Il passa dans le département des potions du quatrième étage, dans celui des sortilèges au cinquième étage, déboucha dans l'escalier principal et traversa l'étage de la divination pour arriver à l'entrée de la tour ouest. Le tableau d'un vieil homme éméché dans un champ de vignes gardait l'entrée de la tour ouest. Adossé à un tonneau en bois, il sirotait tranquillement une coupe de champagne. Il proposa à Nicolas une coupe, mais celui ci refusa poliment et donna le bon mot de passe. Le vieillard le laissa passer, l'air légèrement contrarié. Nicolas n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette tour, car il avait vécu à l'époque dans la tour nord. D'après ses souvenirs, la tour ouest était plus spacieuse que la tour nord. Le salon, de forme circulaire, possédait une cheminée, quelques dizaines de fauteuils et de canapés, plusieurs grandes tables de travail, une bibliothèque imposante et une salle de jeux. Deux escaliers menaient aux dortoirs. Nicolas ne rencontra personne à cette heure si tardive et emprunta l'escalier de gauche, réservé aux garçons. Son dortoir était une pièce aussi circulaire avec à peine une dizaine de lits. Nicolas se dirigea vers le sien, près de la fenêtre, au pied duquel était posée sa valise. Sentant la fatigue le tirailler, il se plongea rapidement dans ses chaudes couvertures et s'endormit rapidement. Il était content de revenir à l'académie!

Nicolas Pelletier était assis sur une table du réfectoire près de la table des professeurs, en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis qu'il s'était fait dans la matinée. Nicolas Pelletier avait dit s'appeler Nolan Guérec, qu'il était nouveau à l'académie et qu'il avait treize ans. Ses nouveaux amis étaient également de la tour ouest. Il semblait, d'après sa mémoire, qu'il était toujours de coutume à l'académie de rester amis seulement avec les gens de sa propre tour. J-B Leroy, alias Jeremy Bentham, avait également compris ça et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, déjeunait également avec les amis qu'il s'était fait à la tour sud. Jerôme Dupuy, un élève un peu enveloppé, était assis en face de Nicolas et avait arboré les couleurs de la tour ouest, à savoir le violet, pour le match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu en début d'après-midi, opposant justement l'équipe de l'ouest à l'équipe de l'est. Ludovic Chapellon était un garçon aux cheveux courts, passionné par le Quidditch, ayant pour ambition de devenir arbitre. Cécilia Perrin était une fille studieuse mais très populaire. Des applaudissements retentirent soudain dans la salle à l'arrivée d'un groupe de sept personnes. Ils étaient tous habillés en robes orange, couleur de la tour est. Le dénommé Marc Caron était en tête et amenait son équipe à la table de leurs supporters. Une fille d'une quinzaine d'années le suivait. C'était la seule fille de l'équipe. Nicolas demanda à ses nouveaux amis qui étaient ces joueurs et c'est Ludovic qui répondit:

- _Le capitaine Marc Caron joue au poste de poursuiveur avec les jumeaux Corbin. Le grand et gros c'est Marchini, un batteur et l'autre batteur Thouvenot c'est le petit bien bâti. Après, la fille c'est Doriane Brémont, l'attrapeuse et le gardien Garbagnéti c'est le blond!_

Les joueurs s'installèrent à leur table quand une autre valse d'applaudissement retentit auquel se joignit Nicolas. L'équipe de la tour ouest venait de faire son entrée au réfectoire. Habillés de tenues violettes, ils s'installèrent à la table à côté d'eux. Cécilia vint se faire saluer par quelques membres de l'équipe. Sous le regard interrogateur de Nicolas, elle se mit à présenter l'équipe:

- _Le capitaine et gardien de l'équipe, c'est lui, Cédric Marchand! _dit elle en montrant un garçon de dix sept ans qui embrassait sa petite amie

- _Elle c'est Elodie Mallet, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe! _continua t'elle en désignant la fille aux cheveux rouges qui l'avait salué

- _Lui c'est Guillaume Legrand et elle c'est Eve Lemaitre, les deux batteurs de l'équipe! _dit elle en désignant un garçon brun et une fille blonde main dans la main

- _Et enfin, voici Lucille Rossini, Thibaut Vasseur et Angélique Voquet, les poursuiveurs! _conclua t'elle en présentant deux filles et un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années

Nicolas fut étonnée qu'il y ait plus de filles que de garçons dans l'équipe alors qu'il n'y en avait qu'une dans l'équipe adverse. Nicolas demanda qui avait gagné l'année dernière. Jerôme lui répondit que c'était l'est qui avait gagné au cours d'une finale contre l'ouest qui avait dégénéré. Il semblait que les matchs entre l'ouest et l'est étaient toujours très physiques!

Le Souafle changea de main très rapidement, puis voltigea vers l'anneau de gauche mais le gardien était là et donna un coup de poing dedans, le renvoyant dans les mains d'une Poursuiveuse. Lucille accéléra et évita un poursuiveur adverse, puis un autre et le lança à son coéquipier en évitant de justesse le troisième poursuiveur adverse qui lui venait de face. Thibaut fit une brusque embardée pour esquiver un Cognard, se retrouvant juste au dessus des tribunes. Un des jumeaux arriva sur son côté, aussi il adressa une magnifique passe à sa coéquipière Lucille. Celle ci accéléra une nouvelle fois. Elle redescendit en piquée pour éviter le capitaine adverse et se retrouva volant à ras du sol. Elle fit un tonneau pour éviter le second jumeau et remonta en chandelle vers les anneaux. Elle décala le gardien, puis au dernier moment, fit une passe à sa coéquipière Angélique qui rentra le Souafle dans l'anneau droite. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva des tribunes de la tour ouest, tandis que le tableau affichait quatre buts d'avance pour l'ouest. Le capitaine de l'est réengagea et donna des ordres à ses joueurs. Souafle en main, il se dirigea vers le but adverse, les jumeaux en converture. Les deux poursuiveuses adverses tentèrent de bloquer la route, mais les jumeaux ouvrirent le chemin, bloquant les deux filles. Un Cognard fusa et sépara les jumeaux. Thibaut en profita pour foncer sur le capitaine, mais celui ci l'esquiva aisément. Arrivant devant les anneaux, il arma son tir et envoya le Souafle sur l'anneau central à une vitesse incroyable. Cédric plongea et l'arrêta d'un coup de pied. Le Souafle s'envola et fut rattrapé par un des jumeaux. Il le renvoya droit sur l'anneau gauche mais il fut bloqué une nouvelle fois, et encore une troisième fois quand Marc rattrapa la balle pour tenter l'anneau droit. La foule applaudit devant un tel festival d'arrêt, tandis que Lucille venait de s'emparer de la balle rouge. Quelques instants plus tard, elle rajoutait un but au compteur en trompant une nouvelle fois le gardien. Le stade entier retint soudain son souffle quand les deux attrapeuses s'élancèrent dans une course folle. Elodie, la fille aux cheveux rouges, avait une petite longueur d'avance, aussi Marc cria des ordres à ses batteurs. Ceux ci expédièrent deux Cognards sur Elodie qui les esquiva aisément. Alors que les attrapeuses zigzaguaient au ras du sol entre les joueurs, le batteur Thouvenot arriva en sens inverse et fonça délibérément sur l'attrapeuse. Celle ci l'esquiva de justesse, tandis qu'il se retrouvait sur le chemin de l'attrapeuse Doriane. Celle ci fit une violente embardée mais les deux balais s'entrechoquèrent, et son balai vola en éclats, la projetant au sol où elle chuta en faisant quelques roulades. Le balai du batteur continua tout droit et son possesseur ne put le redresser à temps, rentrant en plein dans la poursuiveuse Angélique. La collision fut violente et désarçonna les deux joueurs, les envoyant également au sol. L'autre batteur fonça à la suite de l'attrapeuse Elodie, mais un Cognard frappé par Guillaume lui enleva sa batte des mains tandis qu'un second frappé par Eve le frappa au creux de l'estomac. Il tomba de son balai sur le sol quelques mètres plus bas. Elodie leva bien haut le poing dans lequel il y avait le Vif d'Or et la foule acclama la victoire de l'ouest. Aussitôt après le coup de sifflet, les joueurs s'empressèrent de se poser pour voir comment allaient leurs amis. Marchini était étendu sur le dos, les yeux bien ouverts, se tenant les côtes. Doriane Brémont serrait dans ses bras le capitaine Marc Caron, tout en contemplant les restes de son balai. Thouvenot avait une vilaine blessure au visage et avait du mal à se relever. Quant à Angélique, elle était inconsciente! Nicolas pensa qu'il venait d'assister à une rencontre explosive!

**Chapitre Six:**

La petite salle de réunion n'était pas comble. Il s'agissait d'une salle de classe ne pouvant accueillir que des effectifs réduits. Une petite dizaine d'élèves y était regroupé, assis n'importe où dans la salle, fixant les deux professeurs. Nicolas était assis aux premiers rangs en compagnie de J-B et de Cécilia, qui à sa grande surprise, faisait partie de la Troupe. Il avait également reconnu le couple de batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'ouest, assis l'un sur l'autre sur une chaise près du tableau. Il reconnut également l'attrapeuse de la même équipe, Elodie, et son capitaine Cédric Marchand, tout les deux adossés à un mur. Celui ci enserrait la taille de sa petite amie, une certaine Zoé. Il y avait également deux filles d'une quinzaine d'années de la tour nord, Maud et Mélanie et une fille de la tour sud, que J-B semblait connaitre, une certaine Sarah. Enfin, vers le fond de la pièce, un garçon de treize ans nommé Gauthier de la tour est attendait les bras croisés. Il s'agissait de l'effectif total de la Troupe, crée par les professeurs Bouquet et Eliezer, pour espionner un hypothétique autre groupe d'élèves clandestins, dont le but était de faciliter la tache aux Mangemorts dans le cadre d'une attaque de l'académie par les mages noirs! Nicolas était aujourd'hui convaincu de son existence, tout comme Pévensie et la Brigade du Griffon, qui avaient agi en conséquence. Cependant, la Troupe n'avait pas eu de résultats concrets, seulement des soupçons infondés sur certains élèves. Les deux amoureux Eve et Guillaume avaient rapporté il y a quelques semaines une étrange conversation entre deux élèves dans le parc, faisant référence à la Légion et à un lieu de rendez-vous secret. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas réussi à les reconnaitre. Malgré leurs recherches, les deux élèves en question n'avaient pas pu être identifiés malgré la description physique rapportée. De lourds soupçons pesaient également sur deux élèves en particulier, en raison de leur parenté avec des Mangemorts bien connus. Kevin Weber était le neveu du fameux Mangemort Weber, tout fraichement évadé de prison et Ingrid Camus la nièce d'un autre évadé, Benoit Camus. Le premier vivait à la tour sud et avait treize ans. La seconde avait dix-sept ans et vivait à la tour est. La Troupe les avait, à plusieurs reprises, suivi et surveillé mais ils n'avaient jamais été surpris en train de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Tout en participant à la réunion, Nicolas avait appris à connaitre un peu mieux ces "collègues". J-B et lui s'étaient présentés comme étant Jeremy Bentham et Nolan Guérec et avaient débité les courtes histoires qu'ils s'étaient inventés la veille. Il avait été attristé d'apprendre l'histoire de Cécilia Perrin, dont une partie de sa famille avait été assassiné par le Mangemort Rousseau. Guillaume Legrand venait d'une riche famille de sorciers, tandis qu'Eve Lemaitre était une née-moldue. Ils s'étaient connus dès leur arrivée à l'école et étaient amoureux depuis maintenant trois ans. Elodie Mallet venait d'une famille de sportifs de haut niveau, car ses parents avaient joué dans l'équipe nationale française de Quidditch. Elle tenait son talent de sa mère, attrapeuse titulaire française au début des années 60. Cédric Marchand venait d'une famille modeste de sorciers qui tenait un petit commerce dans le village de Parfondeval. Zoé Espinosa était une née-moldue d'origine hispanique dont les parents avaient immigré en France. Voilà maintenant quelques années qu'elle sortait avec Cédric. Mélanie Guillemin était de sang-mêlé. Sa mère tenait une boutique de prêt-à-porter magique dans le village de Castelnau et son père était marin. Maud Menoux avait ses deux parents qui travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie. Sarah Coudreau était la fille unique d'une famille très riche de sorciers, connue pour leur générosité. Enfin, Gauthier Labruyère était également un né-moldu, ses parents tenaient une auberge dans les Vosges. Puis, la réunion se termina. L'horloge de la salle indiquait minuit passé. L'un après l'autre, les élèves sortirent. La salle avait été enchanté de telle façon qu'on ne pouvait pas les surprendre et elle menait toujours très près de l'endroit où on voulait se rendre dans le château. Nicolas sortit à la suite de J-B et se retrouva en face de l'entrée de la tour ouest.

Le lendemain, c'était dimanche et les élèves étaient autorisés à passer l'après-midi dans le village de Pradelles. Il avait été convenu de continuer à surveiller Kevin et Ingrid. Le premier restait à l'académie, tandis que la deuxième se rendait au village. Aussi, J-B préféra rester au château pour faire des rondes et Nicolas se mit à filer la nièce du Mangemort, aidé dans sa tache par quelques membres de la Troupe. C'est donc sous une averse orageuse qu'il sortit du château, accompagné de Cécilia. La pluie tambourinait sur le pont couvert qui reliait le château au village. Une flopée d'élèves courait dans les rues trempées pour aller se réfugier dans les divers boutiques et enseignes de Pradelles. Ils se faufilèrent à travers quelques ruelles pour déboucher dans la rue principale. Ils passèrent devant une enseigne rose qui attirait l'oeil. La _Boutique de Gladys _offrait un large choix de produits de beauté pour sorcières de tout âge. Une petite foule de filles s'y était engouffrée. Cécilia et Nicolas observèrent furtivement mais ne trouvèrent pas Ingrid dans la foule. Ils ne la virent pas non plus dans le magasin de balais, ni devant la vitrine de l'animalerie magique. Une silhouette familière leur apparut plus loin, devant une enseigne bruyante. Il s'agissait de l'un des pubs les plus branchés d'Europe. _Le Balai Dansant _était un bar qui faisait également office de cabaret et où divers artistes du monde magique venaient s'y produire. D'ailleurs, il était complet en ce moment en raison du petit concert que donnait le groupe des Bizarr's Sisters. Nicolas avait reconnu en approchant l'un de leurs plus fameux morceaux, _Do the Hippogriff! _Cédric Marchand attendait devant la porte fermée du bar et battait le rythme avec son pied. Il les aperçut et s'avança, puis lança:

_- Elle est au Troll Farceur! Je peux pas venir avec vous, il faut que je retrouve Zoé dans toute cette foule! _

Les deux hochèrent la tête, puis s'éloignèrent en laissant Cédric qui tentait de rentrer dans le cabaret. _Le troll farceur _était une taverne miteuse située dans une allée parallèle à la rue principale. Il ne fut pas difficile de la trouver. Ils y pénétrèrent sans tarder et se retrouvèrent dans une salle très sombre et étouffante. Le bar consistait en une planche en bois posée sur des tréteaux. Plusieurs tables étaient collées contre le mur avec des banquettes en bois pour s'asseoir, tandis qu'une demi douzaine de tables poussiéreuses comblait le vide au milieu de la pièce. Nicolas repéra Ingrid, assise sur une des banquettes en compagnie de trois garçons du même âge. Dans les trois, ils reconnurent un des jumeaux Corbin. Il y avait également dans la salle quelques sorciers et sorcières en perdition. Cécilia et Nicolas allèrent s'asseoir sur une banquette pas trop loin du groupe d'Ingrid. Le gérant, un homme chauve, vint prendre leurs commandes, puis repartit derrière ses planches, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, avec les deux Bièrraubeurres commandées, sans dire un mot. Cécilia lui donna deux Mornilles et il s'en alla. En attendant, Nicolas observa discrètement le groupe en question. Ils étaient plongés dans une passionnante conversation. Nicolas perçut le mot légion au milieu d'une phrase et tendit l'oreille. L'un des garçons jeta un oeil autour de lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Nicolas s'intéressait un peu trop à eux. Celui ci donna un coup de coude à son voisin, et à ce moment, Cécilia embrassa Nicolas. Celui ci ne s'y attendait pas du tout et fut pris de court. Après quelques secondes, Cécilia glissa doucement quelques mots:

_- C'était pour détourner leur attention, il t'avait repéré! Comme ça, ils ne nous soupçonneront pas!_

Nicolas hocha la tête à une Cécilia qui avait un grand sourire. Soudain, son attention se focalisa sur un homme au bar qui titubait dangereusement. Son visage lui était familier. Sa mémoire travailla, et il revit soudain cet homme étendu ,sur le sol d'une masure dans un village corse, pour avoir essayé de défendre son ami escroc, le fameux Valloné. Celui ci tituba et s'étala complètement sur la table du groupe. Les verres se fracassèrent sur le sol en pierre, mais Nicolas aperçut un vif mouvement sous la table. L'homme venait de glisser une fiole dans la poche de Corbin qui fit un léger mouvement de main sur sa poche pour signifier qu'il avait bien reçu l'objet. Tout les regards se posèrent sur lui qui bredouilla quelques excuses avant de sortir de la salle. Nicolas attrapa la main de Cécilia et lui fit mine de s'en aller. Ils sortirent tranquillement du bar, puis Nicolas chercha aux alentours. Il devait absolument retrouver la trace de l'homme. Cécilia le repéra, marchant d'une démarche assurée vers la sortie du village. Les deux accélérèrent le pas pour rattraper l'homme. Il s'arrêta alors devant une maison en pierre rouge et y pénétra, sans jeter un oeil derrière lui. Nicolas s'arrêta et mémorisa la bâtisse. Il se tourna vers Cécilia, mais celle ci avait maintenant une expression de peur sur le visage. Elle dit d'une voix faible et tremblante en pointant le château:

- _La Marque!_

Nicolas se retourna et eut le souffle coupé. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus d'une des hautes tours! Nicolas attrapa Cécilia par les épaules et lui ordonna de rejoindre les autres élèves au _Balai Dansant. _Elle lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire, et Nicolas lui répondit qu'il avait des gens à voir de toute urgence. Puis, il courut à travers les rues, sous la pluie battante, la peur lui donnant des ailes.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, J-B Leroy, alias Jeremy Bentham, patrouillait dans le château quasi désert avec quelques membres de la Troupe. Il y avait Sarah Coudreau et Eve Lemaître. Les deux filles discutaient de cours et J-B se mêlait quelques fois à la conversation. Il s'était arrêté d'écouter au moment où Eve se plaignait d'être convoquée dans le bureau du professeur Duhamel, maître des runes, pour un devoir qu'elle avait loupé. Puis, Sarah en était venue à se plaindre d'autres cours, comme le cours de sortilèges du professeur Thomas ou celui de défense contre les forces du Mal du professeur Delorme. J-B ria intérieurement, car il avait connu Delorme lors de ses années à l'académie pas en tant que professeur, mais en tant qu'élève. Celui ci était assez jeune pour un tel poste, mais il n'y avait pas plus qualifié! Quant au vieux professeur Thomas, il n'était pas encore directeur de l'académie à son époque. Leur vagabondage les avait amenés un peu loin de la tour sud qu'ils surveillaient. Kevin Weber y était et il n'y était toujours pas sorti. Ils retournèrent vers la tour, quand un détail attira l'oeil de J-B. Quelque chose planait au dessus de la tour est. J-B reconnut le fameux symbole et se tourna vers ses deux camarades. Il ordonna à Sarah de rentrer dans la tour sud pour vérifier que Weber est encore là et il fit signe à Eve de le suivre. Ils coururent à toutes jambes dans l'académie en direction de l'est. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans l'académie. Traversant plusieurs couloirs et corridors sombres, ils atteignirent rapidement l'entrée de la tour est. Une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc laissait bien entrevoir la maudite Marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus des toits. Eve laissa échapper un cri étouffé à cette vision, quand une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un individu masqué sortant de la tour, baguette à la main. J-B l'appela mais pour toute réponse, il envoya un sortilège très rapide. L'Auror le para en reculant et il tomba à la renverse. L'individu prit la fuite, et Eve le poursuivit, tandis que J-B se relevait. Le masqué courait vite et savait où il allait, mais il se retournait régulièrement pour éliminer ses poursuivants. Arrivé aux escaliers, celui ci prit appui sur une balustrade et sauta. Il vola légèrement grâce à sa baguette et retomba impeccablement plus bas, pour s'engouffrer dans un couloir avec des étagères. Eve et J-B prirent les escaliers normalement et entrèrent dans le corridor. L'individu fit se renverser quelques étagères et au passage, bouscula violemment un élève innocent qui ne faisait que passer dans une étagère, l'assommant à moitié. Puis, il lança un éclair de stupefixion au jugé qui passa très loin de ses poursuivants. En retour, J-B lança le même sortilège qui passa à quelques cheveux de l'individu. Eve piqua un sprint et laissa J-B derrière elle. Elle tourna dans un autre couloir, à quelques secondes seulement de l'homme masqué. J-B arriva bien après et retrouva finalement Eve, étendue sur le sol, les bras en croix, tandis que l'agresseur était maintenant bien loin. Il s'agenouilla près de la fille et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle n'était que stupefixée. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et sept professeurs apparurent au coin du couloir, baguette à la main. J-B repéra rapidement Laura et Morgan, ainsi que le professeur Delorme et le directeur Thomas. Il vit aussi une très grande femme, qui d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, était Olympe Maxime, professeur de métamorphose. Une autre femme se trouvait derrière, une brune d'une cinquantaine d'années ainsi qu'un homme grisonnant qui ne pouvait être que le professeur Duhamel enseignant les runes. Le directeur Thomas parla en premier:

- _Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici dans l'académie? Pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres flotte au dessus du château?_

_- Un individu masqué l'a sans doute fait apparaitre à la tour est. Nous l'avons surpris et nous l'avons poursuivi, mais il s'est échappé! _expliqua J-B

_- Est ce qu'elle va bien? _demanda Madame Maxime

- _Simplement stupefixée! _répondit Delorme à la place de J-B

- _Morgan et Sebastien, montez à la tour est pour voir s'il n'y a pas de blessés! _ordonna Thomas aux professeurs d'arithmancie et de DCFDM

- _Olympe et Laura, vous emmenez cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie! Marcellin, suivez la piste que vous indiquera le jeune homme! Violette, soyez gentille de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les couloirs de l'académie! _dicta Thomas à la suite

Les professeurs se séparèrent pour leurs taches. J-B indiqua la bonne direction à Duhamel qui s'empressa de continuer dans le couloir!

Nicolas courait à toutes jambes à travers les rues trempées et sous une pluie battante. Il avait pris le chemin opposé à celui de Cécilia, qui elle, rejoignait la foule d'élèves au cabaret. Lui, il courait vers l'_Auberge de la Licorne_. Certains membres de la Brigade y logeaient dans le cas d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur l'académie. Après quelques minutes, l'Auror aperçut le bâtiment en question, une grande bâtisse tout en hauteur. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il ne devait pas se faire voir en leur compagnie. Aussi, il contourna l'entrée et chercha une fenêtre ouverte. La chance lui souriait, une fenêtre était grande ouverte au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'introduisit dans la chambre vide et en sortit par une petite porte en bois. Il se retrouva dans un sombre couloir juste en face de l'escalier. Sans se faire voir, il le grimpa et alla directement à la chambre seize. Il y entra sans frapper et à peine passé la porte, plusieurs baguettes étaient pointées sur lui. Leurs propriétaires les baissèrent à la vue du nouveau venu. Il y avait les Aurors Lucie, Claire et Théodore, ainsi que Melissa, Pauline et Damien. De la fenêtre de la chambre, on avait une vue magnifique sur le château. Nicolas pointa son doigt sur la fenêtre et demanda:

_- Vous avez vu la Marque?_

_- Oui, nous l'avons vu et nous nous apprêtions à débarquer au château, mais un message de Morgan nous a prévenu qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un cas isolé! _répondit Damien

- _Il n'y a pas eu de victimes? _questionna Nicolas

_- Le message de Morgan nous disait seulement qu'une élève a été stupefixé mais qu'elle s'est remis très vite! _répondit Melissa

- _Et le coupable a été appréhendé? _interrogea l'Auror

_- Il semble qu'une poursuite s'est engagée dans le château avec l'auteur et la Troupe. D'ailleurs, Leroy en faisait partie mais l'individu a réussi à les semer! _répondit Claire

_- Etait-ce la seule raison de ta venue? _demanda à son tour Lucie

- _J'ai découvert un fait nouveau et important! J'ai surpris un homme qui a refilé en douce une certaine fiole à un groupe d'élèves suspecté de faire partie de la Legion! Ca s'est passé dans un bar miteux du village! _énonça Pelletier

_- De qui s'agit-il? _questionna Ted

- _Un homme que j'ai déjà vu il y a quelques jours, travaillant pour l'escroc Valloné! _annonça l'Auror

_- L'as tu suivi? _demanda Ted

- _Il est entré dans la maison à briques rouges à l'orée du village! _assura Nicolas

_- Bien, je crois qu'une intervention cette nuit s'impose! _lança Claire

- _Bonne chance! _ajouta Pelletier

Ce dernier quitta ses amis après un bref au revoir!

**Chapitre Sept:**

Le lendemain matin, Nicolas s'était levé de bonne heure car une réunion express de la Troupe avait été prévue très tôt. Il avait reçu ce message en même temps qu'un autre qui annonçait que la Brigade avait arrêté les complices de Valloné. Le seul bémol était que Valloné n'était pas dans le lot, c'était d'ailleurs le seul qui manquait! Après avoir quitté la Brigade la veille, il était retourné directement au château pour retrouver la Troupe. Et puis, il était allé se coucher tôt, fatigué des événements de la journée. La réunion avait lieu dans la salle habituelle. Nicolas et J-B étaient arrivés en avance et ils avaient trouvé les deux professeurs comme à leur habitude. Cécilia était déjà là, ainsi que Mélanie, Maud, Cédric et Guillaume. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah et Elodie arrivèrent. Les deux garçons paraissaient bien seuls sans leurs fiancées. Peu après, ces derniers commencèrent à être inquiet de ne pas voir arriver les filles. La porte s'ouvrit et ils se retournèrent en même temps, pleins d'espoirs. Mais c'est Gauthier qui rentra à la place. Un côté de son visage était légèrement enflé et il avait un oeil au beurre noir. Celui ci alla s'asseoir à sa place tandis que tout les regards se posaient sur lui. C'est Cédric qui rompit le silence:

- _Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé à ton visage?_

_- Oh pas grand chose en fait! Hier après-midi, je me suis pris une porte dans la figure. J'allais remonter à la tour quand soudain, au détour d'un couloir, la porte s'est ouverte sur moi. Et Garbagnéti ne s'est même pas excusé, il a continué à courir!_

Le silence retomba, chacun prenant le temps d'interpréter ces paroles. Le coupable venait d'être révélé. Mais, avant même que quelqu'un puisse parler, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Zoé et Eve se tenaient sur le seuil. Etrangement, elles n'entrèrent pas dans la salle et observèrent ses occupants. Guillaume se détacha du lot et s'avança vers Eve en s'exclamant:

_- Où étais tu? Je t'attendais pour venir à la réunion et tu n'es même pas venu me voir hier soir après ton cours particulier!_

_- Attention! _crièrent Nicolas et J-B en voyant les deux filles sortir leurs baguettes

Les sortilèges fusèrent et tout fut fini en quelques secondes. Guillaume était affalé sur le sol, tandis que les deux filles étaient étalées sur le seuil, dans un nuage de poussière. Puis, celui ci se dissipa pour laisser voir deux garçons là où normalement auraient du se trouver les deux filles. Laura alla s'occuper de Guillaume, tandis que les autres observèrent les imposteurs. Il reconnut le premier comme étant un des jumeaux Corbin et le second un élève qu'il avait vu en compagnie d'Ingrid. Le mystère était désormais clair! Nicolas et J-B se regardèrent, puis reprirent leurs formes normales sous l'oeil stupéfait de leurs camarades. Nicolas s'approcha de Guillaume et lui demanda:

- _Avec quel professeur Eve avait-elle un cours particulier hier soir?_

_- Avec le professeur Duhamel! Mais comment t'as fait ça? _répondit Guillaume

- _Les professeurs Bouquet et Eliezer vous expliqueront! On doit mettre au clair certaines choses! _rétorqua J-B

- _Mais où allez-vous? _demanda Cécilia

- _Arrêter le professeur Duhamel! _lança Nicolas

- _Son bureau est au troisième étage! _cria Elodie tandis que les deux Aurors quittaient la salle

La porte magique déboucha justement au troisième étage dans un couloir tapissée. Une porte entourée de quelques tapisseries leur faisait face. Ils savaient qu'il s'agissait du bureau de Duhamel. J-B toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Le couloir étant désert, ils forcèrent la serrure d'un coup de baguette. Son bureau était tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Une fenêtre donnait sur le lac. Plusieurs armoires pleines à craquer couvraient le mur de gauche tandis que des parchemins écrits en runes couvraient une bonne partie du mur de droite. Une petite porte sur la droite derrière le bureau était légèrement caché par une étagère pleines de bibelots. Nicolas entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et quelque chose tomba à ses pieds. Un élève inconscient qui était surement affalé contre la porte venait de chuter devant ses pieds. Nicolas tata son pouls et constata qu'il était vivant. Une demi-douzaine d'étudiants y était entreposée, faute de meilleur terme. Il y reconnut Eve Lemaitre et Zoé Espinosa. J-B quant à lui fouilla les tiroirs et en sortit une bouteille d'une potion ressemblant à de la boue, connue sous le nom de Polynectar. Puis, il sortit de la salle pour aller chercher les deux professeurs. Le garçon inconscient se réveilla et demanda d'une voix faible:

- _Où suis- je?_

_- Du calme, tu es en sécurité maintenant! Comment tu t'appelles? _répondit Nicolas

- _Edwin monsieur! Edwin Hébrard! _répondit le jeune garçon

- _Très bien Edwin! Maintenant, tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? _demanda l'Auror

- _J'ai été convoqué hier soir avec les autres par le professeur Duhamel. A peine je suis rentré dans son bureau que je me suis évanoui! _expliqua le jeune Edwin

Laura, Morgan et J-B rentrèrent dans la salle et s'arrêtèrent devant le spectacle. Nicolas se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus et dit:

- _Ces élèves ont été stupefixé. J'ai besoin que vous les emmeniez dans notre salle pour les réanimer! J-B et moi, on va retrouver Duhamel!_

Les deux Aurors quittèrent prestement le bureau et se mirent à courir dans les couloirs. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils allaient et ils espéraient tomber par hasard sur l'individu au détour d'un croisement. A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs du château. Après avoir visité tout le troisième étage sans succès, ils tombèrent finalement sur quelque chose au cinquième étage. J-B s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes. Des voix en provenaient. Il fit un signe de tête et les deux Aurors entrèrent. Une rangée de cabines individuelles continuait sur la droite tandis que de vieux lavabos faisaient face à la porte. Devant le lavabo le plus délabré se tenait le professeur Duhamel en compagnie d'un étudiant en qui les Aurors reconnurent le gardien de l'équipe de l'est, Garbagnéti. Tout deux avait une baguette dans la main et faisaient face aux deux Aurors tranquillement. Ceux ci s'avancèrent prudemment. C'est Duhamel le premier qui rompit le silence:

- _Dois je en conclure messieurs, par cette intrusion, que j'ai été démasqué et que la Brigade du Griffon a une nouvelle fois l'intention de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues?_

_- Rendez vous sans résister Duhamel! _lança J-B

Le jeune Garbagnéti se mit devant le professeur pour faire face aux deux Aurors.

- _Je dois bien admettre Duhamel, que vous avez fait un travail admirable avec les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de la Légion! Vous avez sans aucun doute un certain talent pour troubler de jeunes esprits afin de les amener dans des causes désespérées! _souligna Pelletier

- _La Brigade du Griffon a également fait un effort avec ce groupe qu'on appelle la Troupe. A peine une dizaine d'étudiants pour contrecarrer nos plans à l'académie. Je dois avouer que j'ai été déçu! _rétorqua Duhamel

- _Trève de bavardages! Ecarte toi mon garçon! _lança Leroy au garçon

- _Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser prendre! Vous êtes arrivés légèrement trop tôt pour nos plans! _annonça Duhamel

Soudain, l'étudiant attaqua. Leroy para le maléfice d'un revers de baguette et riposta. Cette fois c'est Duhamel qui para. Pelletier rentra dans la danse et il en résulta un duel haut en couleur. Les sortilèges volèrent de partout et s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce, détruisant lavabos et cabines de toilettes. Après quelques minutes du duel, un tapis d'eau couvrait le sol. Pelletier y glissa et s'étala sur le dos. L'étudiant lança un cri de victoire et s'avança, relâchant sa défense. Nicolas leva rapidement sa baguette et lança un éclair de stupefixion. Garbagnéti ne le vit pas venir et le reçut en pleine tête. Duhamel continua le combat, mais face aux deux Aurors, il ne put tenir que quelques instants. Il fut désarmé et s'écrasa contre un lavabo. Pelletier se releva et s'approcha du professeur déchu quand le grincement d'une porte de cabine se fit entendre. Marc Caron se tenait devant la scène qui se déroulait. C'était la première fois que Nicolas le voyait d'aussi près. C'était le portrait craché de son père. Le silence règna un certain moment tandis que le garçon observait les évènements. Puis il siffla un coup sec et attaqua. Son sortilège fut si rapide et brutale que Pelletier ne put l'esquiver. Il fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière en glissant sur le sol. Leroy attaqua à son tour Caron qui se défendit de façon admirable. La porte d'entrée tomba sur ses gonds et une dizaine d'élèves en tout genre pénétrèrent dans la salle. Pelletier cueillit le premier d'un éclair de stupefixion en pleine poitrine. Ils lancèrent tous différents sortilèges que les Aurors esquivèrent assez aisément. Ingrid et deux de ses amis attrapèrent le professeur pour l'éloigner du combat tandis que les autres s'acharnaient à retenir les Aurors. Leroy put tout de même décocher un autre éclair de stupefixion vers l'escorte du professeur. L'un d'eux s'effondra sur le sol, tandis que le groupe passait la porte. Caron s'arrêta dans son combat avec l'Auror Leroy et attrapa une fille par l'épaule pour l'emmener vers la sortie, tandis que d'autres élèves prenaient sa place au combat. Pelletier stupefixa une fille de quinze ans, tandis que Leroy envoyait un garçon assez costaud à travers la porte d'une cabine. A présent, Nicolas affrontait Garbagnéti qui venait de se relever et un garçon d'à peine douze ans. J-B affrontait deux garçons et une fille de quatorze ans. D'un geste, il les repoussa tout les trois, puis en fit tomber un avant de le ficeler. Pelletier fit pendre le jeune garçon qu'il affrontait par les chevilles d'un mouvement de baguette, puis s'attaqua au gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'est. Cette fois, il n'eut pas de mal à prendre le dessus et le désarma avant de le stupefixer. Il relâcha le petit garçon qui s'étala sur le sol trempée et tenta de se relever, mais Nicolas le pétrifia. J-B stupefixa son dernier adversaire. Les deux Aurors se regardèrent mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps de souffler que d'autres élèves apparurent à la porte. Kevin Weber était à la tête d'une demi-douzaine d'étudiants. Cependant, les Aurors n'eurent même pas à lever leurs baguettes. Des bruits de course se firent entendre dans le couloir et soudain, un autre groupe arriva mais cette fois pour combattre la Légion. Nicolas Pelletier et J-B Leroy furent admiratifs quand le combat se termina très rapidement. Cécilia venait de mettre au tapis une élève plus âgée. Le couple de batteurs avait foudroyé un élève massif et l'autre couple avait stupefixé deux garçons de dernière année. Elodie avait pétrifié Kevin. Enfin, Mélanie, Maud, Sarah et Gauthier s'étaient débarrassés de leurs adversaires assez rapidement. Cédric prit la parole:

- _On est venus vous prêter main forte! La Légion prend la direction des toits!_

_- Personne ne les retient? _demanda Jean-Baptiste

- _D'autres élèves combattent dans le château! Il n'y a pas que la Troupe! _répondit Elodie

Puis, le groupe se mit en route, trottant dans les couloirs. On entendait des détonations dans l'académie, dans les étages supérieurs. Plusieurs fois, ils rencontrèrent aux détours de couloirs, de petits combats opposant des membres de la Légion à des élèves quelconques. Finalement, ils atteignirent le gros des combats à l'entrée de la tout d'astronomie. Duhamel était entouré d'une quinzaine d'étudiants de la Légion. Ils attaquèrent immédiatement, tandis que le professeur déchu s'engouffrait dans l'ouverture d'un tableau qui menait aux toits. Cédric et Zoé affrontèrent Marc Caron et Doriane Brémond. Cécilia attaqua Ingrid Camus. Les jumeaux Corbin s'avancèrent vers le couple de Batteurs. Marchini fit face à Gauthier et Thouvenot à Elodie. Tandis que les étudiants se combattaient, les deux Aurors poursuivirent Duhamel. Le tableau donnait sur un petit escalier en pierre qui menait à une pièce très lumineuse et spacieuse, la salle de cours d'astronomie. Une porte en bois débouchait dehors vers un autre escalier en spirale qui menait sur le toit de la tour. Etrangement, Duhamel les attendait baguette en main. Il lança un unique sortilège, une sorte de flamme bleue et orange qui fusa sur les deux Aurors. Ils l'esquivèrent et le sortilège frappa un pan de mur qui explosa sous l'impact et se mit à brûler. Leroy lança un sortilège bleutée qui toucha sa cible, envoyant le professeur au sol. Agenouillé, celui ci leva sa baguette mais Pelletier le désarma avant de lui lancer un autre sortilège bleutée qui le fit rouler sur le côté. Leroy agrippa alors le vieux Duhamel et le souleva de force avant de lui demander d'une voix imposante:

- _C'était quoi ton plan!_

Duhamel cracha du sang, puis répondit en ricanant:

_- Ils arrivent!_

Estelle Léonie était assise dans une petite salle de classe, à côté du directeur de Beauxbatons, le professeur Thomas. Ils étaient tout les deux en train d'écouter les deux Aurors. C'était Pelletier en ce moment qui parlait:

- _Son but était de favoriser l'entrée des Mangemorts dans l'académie! Heureusement, il a été capturé avant de pouvoir être utile aux Mangemorts!_

_-_ _Il a été arrêté, très bien! Alors l'affaire est close! _répondit le professeur Thomas

- _Pas tout à fait, monsieur le directeur! Nous avons interrogé le professeur Duhamel qui a avoué que ses plans n'étaient pas finis et qu'une attaque massive était prévue ce soir à la tombée de la nuit! _affirma Leroy

_- Une attaque sur l'académie? _s'étonna Estelle

- _Et c'est ce qui nous amène à notre plan de bataille! Il se pourrait que cette nuit, on arrive à un tournant dans notre guerre contre les Mangemorts! _expliqua J-B

_- Parlez, vous m'interessez! _lança Estelle

- _Le succès de cette opération reposera avant tout sur la discrétion! Les Mangemorts ne savent pas que leur agent à l'intérieur des murs est neutralisé! C'est là que nous pouvons frapper un grand coup. En toute discrétion, on évacue les étudiants de l'académie pour cette nuit, car ils sont la cible de leur opération, d'ailleurs Duhamel en avait kidnappé plusieurs pour leur faciliter la tâche. On fait également venir un bataillon d'Aurors à l'académie ainsi que d'autres sorciers et sorcières du Ministère. Et au moment où ils débarquent, on les capture! _enonça Pelletier

Estelle et Thomas réfléchirent quelques instants, puis c'est la directrice du bureau des Aurors qui rompit le silence:

- _Ca me semble être une riche idée! Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Thomas?_

_- Si cette opération peut apporter la paix dans la communauté magique française, alors pourquoi pas! _répondit Thomas

- _Qu'adviendra t'il au fait, des élèves qui ont aidé le professeur Duhamel? _reprit le directeur

- _Ils ne seront pas condamnés, mais il faudra exercer sur eux une certaine surveillance! _répondit Estelle

- _Il est temps de se préparer à notre opération! _lança Leroy

**Chapitre Huit:**

La grande horloge de Beauxbatons indiquait six heures de l'après-midi. La nuit commençait tout doucement à tomber et l'académie s'apprêtait à être attaquée. Estelle Léonie avait fait venir un bon bataillon d'Aurors ainsi que plusieurs groupes du Ministère, tout ça en totale discrétion. Par sécurité, les élèves dormiraient dans les étages inférieurs le temps de l'opération. Les Aurors patrouillaient par petit groupe dans les couloirs. Les sorciers de la Police Magique attendaient sur le pont couvert le signal que les Aurors sur les toits leur enverraient. La Brigade du Griffon avait été également prévenue, mais seulement quelques membres étaient présents au château, car l'opération nécessitait du monde. Nicolas Pelletier se tenait à l'affût sur l'un des toits en compagnie de Claire Villette. Ils discutaient tranquillement dans leur cachette:

- _Alors qu'est ce que ça t'a fait de revenir à l'académie pendant ces quelques jours? _demanda Claire

- _Une sensation bizarre! J'étais dans la peau d'un jeune garçon et c'était très étrange! Je me suis fait quelques amis! Voilà! _répondit Nicolas

- _Moi ça m'aurait pas dérangé non plus! Le château me manque un peu! J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle que je l'ai quitté! _expliqua Claire

- _Alors moi ça doit faire un millénaire! _lança Nicolas

Claire s'arrêta soudain de parler et fit un signe de main en direction du ciel. Des silhouettes noires s'approchaient en volant du château. Ils semblaient voler sur des balais. D'où ils étaient, Nicolas en comptait vingt cinq. Restant cachés, les deux Aurors observèrent les silhouettes noires s'approcher à grande vitesse du toit le plus grand, le toit d'astronomie. Une vingtaine y atterrirent, mais quelques uns se séparèrent du groupe pour se poser autre part. Deux d'entre eux arrivèrent sur le grand balcon où se cachaient les deux Aurors. Ces derniers virent la vingtaine de silhouettes entrer dans la tour d'astronomie. Ils observèrent plus attentivement les deux autres silhouettes. Ils étaient habillés en noir et portaient des cagoules, le type vestimentaire des Mangemorts. Nicolas fit un signe à Claire, puis tout les deux sortirent en trombe de leur cachette. Le premier Mangemort se retourna et leva sa baguette mais l'éclair de stupefixion de Claire le toucha en plein coeur. L'autre Mangemort n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il tombait sur le ventre, touché par un même sortilège. Nicolas pointa sa baguette en l'air et lança le signal en l'air. Son éclair rouge éclata bien haut. Puis les Aurors se ruèrent à l'intérieur du chateau pour participer à la bataille. Déjà, des détonations se faisaient entendre en contrebas. Nicolas et Claire sortirent en trombe de la pièce qui donnait sur le toit et se retrouvèrent dans un étroit corridor. Ils allèrent vers le bruit et traversèrent un autre corridor sombre. Celui ci déboucha sur une galerie qui elle même donnait sur un escalier. Un hurlement retentit vers leur droite. Une fille criait de douleur dans un couloir adjacent. Nicolas passa devant et courut à toutes jambes. Au détour du couloir, il rencontra deux Mangemorts. Le premier pointait sa baguette sur une jeune fille à genoux que Nicolas reconnut comme étant Cécilia. Le second envoyait des sortilèges sur Eve, elle aussi à genoux, qui commençait à fléchir au côté de son fiancé inconscient. Avec un cri de rage, Nicolas projeta le premier d'un geste de sa baguette, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur. Claire stupefixa l'autre d'un sortilège au creux du dos. Puis, elle le frappa d'un éclair bleu en pleine tête. Il s'effondra la tête la première contre un autre pan de mur. Claire se pencha sur Guillaume et le réanima en moins de deux, tandis que Nicolas s'approchait de Cécilia qui semblait en état de choc après s'être fait torturer. Il la releva doucement et lui demanda:

- _Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?_

_- On combat avec vous bien sûr! _répondit Cécilia

- _Vous êtes fous! Vous voulez vous faire tuer où quoi?! _gronda Pelletier

- _L'objectif de ce groupe était de combattre les Mangemorts, ce que nous faisons ce soir! _rétorqua Cécilia

- _Qui vous a donné un tel ordre? _demanda Claire

- _Personne! On a agi de nous mêmes! Cédric nous a placé ici pour retenir quelques Mangemorts! Mais celà ne s'est pas passé aussi bien que pour ce matin! _expliqua Eve

- _Evidemment, ce matin, vous combattiez des élèves, là on a à faire avec des Mangemorts! _lança Nicolas

- _Stupefix! _hurla Guillaume qui venait de se relever en pointant sa baguette vers Nicolas

L'éclair rouge passa au dessus de l'Auror et frappa le premier Mangemort qui venait de se relever. Celui ci tomba par terre, sur le dos. Nicolas reprit:

- _Finalement, j'ai peut être une mission à vous confier! Prenez ces deux là, attachez les et cachez les dans une salle de classe pour éviter qu'ils ne reviennent dans la bataille! Et cachez vous avec eux aussi!_

_- Est ce que les autres combattent aussi? _demanda Claire

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis les Aurors s'éloignèrent en courant. Ils traversèrent plusieurs autres couloirs avant de tomber sur une furieuse bataille engagée dans une très large allée. Une dizaine de Mangemorts affrontaient une dizaine d'Aurors, ainsi que des sorciers et sorcières de la Police Magique. Dans la bataille, Nicolas aperçut J-B Leroy, ainsi que plusieurs élèves. Gauthier était au sol tandis que Sarah s'affairait autour de lui pour le sauver. Cédric et Zoé combattait un Mangemort et les trois filles restantes en combattait un autre. Claire se jeta dans la mélée et foudroya proprement celui que les filles combattaient. D'autres Mangemorts débarquèrent d'un couloir annexe. Elodie reçut un sortilège de stupefixion dans l'épaule et s'effondra. Nicolas esquiva un sortilège d'un pas sur le côté et fit face à son auteur. Une explosion retentit au milieu des combats, soufflant plusieurs protagonistes. Pelletier attaqua son adversaire et l'envoya au tapis en quelques secondes. Soudain, il perçut un étrange mouvement chez les Mangemorts. Deux d'entre eux soulevèrent sur leurs épaules deux élèves inconscients, Elodie et Sarah. Puis, ils s'enfuirent, accompagnés d'un troisième homme. Personne dans l'assemblée ne l'avait vu! Pelletier partit à leur poursuite. Ils partaient vers les toits. L'Auror les rattrapa rapidement en prenant des raccourcis. A L'angle d'un corridor, il les rattrapa et chargea celui qui ne portait pas d'élèves. Il le plaqua au niveau du torse et ils tombèrent sur le sol dallé en glissant. Nicolas lui asséna un coup de poing en plein visage avant de le stupefixer. Puis il fit un geste horizontal au niveau des jambes de ses ennemis pareil au geste d'un épéiste. L'un des deux encore debout cria de douleur et lâcha Sarah avant de s'étaler par terre. Le dernier lâcha Elodie et attaqua. L'Auror se releva en esquivant l'éclair rouge du Mangemort, puis lança un éclair bleu qui toucha son ennemi en plein visage. Celui ci tituba en hurlant et en se tenant le visage de ses deux mains. Quelque chose frappa l'Auror. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Tandis que le Mangemort jurait, Nicolas reconnut son accent sicilien. Finalement, il enleva son masque et se tourna vers l'Auror. C'était Antonio Valloné. Celui ci avait de la colère plein ses yeux et il jeta un sortilège de Mort. Pelletier esquiva et entailla le visage de son ennemi de la même façon qu'il avait entaillé les jambes du second Mangemort. Le sang gicla de la blessure sur la joue du sorcier italien. Un éclair de stupefixion le frappa au coeur et il tomba inerte. Le bruit des combats s'arrêta petit à petit avant que l'académie ne retombe dans un profond silence. La bataille était finie!

Le réfectoire avait été aménagé provisoirement en salle de détention. Les belligérants étaient tous attachés les mains dans le dos et assis contre le mur du fond. Nicolas et J-B tournaient en rond dans la salle, ne comprenant pas la situation. On avait retiré les cagoules des Mangemorts, mais il semblait que pas un seul de ces sorciers n'en était vraiment un. Ils reconnurent quelques sorciers qui s'étaient échappés de Fort Obsidien en même temps que tout les Mangemorts. Pelletier passa devant l'ex professeur de runes Duhamel qui ricanait dans sa barbe. Les deux Aurors le soulevèrent et l'assirent sans ménagement pour l'interroger sous le regard des autres Aurors et des professeurs:

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si marrant! _menaça Leroy

- _Il avait prévu le coup depuis le début et vous êtes tombés dans le panneau encore une fois! _répondit Duhamel en ricanant

- _Qui? _demanda un des professeurs

- _Lord Zephiel! A l'heure où je parle, tout doit être fini! Mon seigneur est passé maître dans l'art du leurre! Il a réussi ce soir à berner la France toute entière! _continua Duhamel

- _Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là? _cria un Auror

- _Il avait grandement surestimé le Ministère et la Brigade du Griffon! Comment avez vous pu être aussi stupide pour croire que l'objectif de mon maître était cette stupide école?! _railla Duhamel

Le silence retomba dans la salle, chacun réfléchissant aux paroles du Mangemort. Celui ci se délecta de l'atmosphère et prolongea son discours:

- _Mon maître n'a besoin que du Ministère et ce soir vous venez de le lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent! A cette heure ci, les combats doivent être terminés et le Ministère doit être entre ses mains!_

Tous mesurèrent l'horreur de la situation décrite! Alors que le silence se faisait lourd, une lumière argentée pénétra dans la salle. Elle avait la forme d'un faisan. Elle s'arrêta au milieu des Aurors et parla avec la voix de Lucas Clavérie:

- _Le Ministère est attaqué et il est presque tombé! Nous allons tenter de donner du temps au Ministre pour fuir! Les ordres officiels sont de ne pas revenir au Ministère! Ne restez pas à l'académie, ils vont bientôt être en chemin!_

Quelques heures plus tôt, François Pévensie avait quitté le Quartier Général de la Brigade du Griffon en compagnie de six de ses membres. Ils avaient directement transplané au Ministère. Ils avaient eu vent de l'opération qui allait bientôt se dérouler à l'académie Beauxbatons, avec en première ligne le reste de la Brigade. Cependant, il était peu prudent de laisser le Ministère sans surveillance. La nuit était maintenant tombée et c'est dans le hall désert qu'ils atterrirent. Charles et Aurélie Brunel avaient transplané main dans la main et ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Lucas Clavérie marchait devant, en compagnie de Xavier Schaffer, et ils semblaient avoir une passionnante discussion sur les performances du nouveau balai de course Brossdur. Tony Mayer marchait en silence derrière eux, écoutant la conversation. Enfin, Philippe Pottier fermait la marche et semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Ils passèrent devant la grande fontaine des Ministres. Plusieurs statues représentaient d'anciens ministres populaires. Une nouvelle statue y siégeait d'ailleurs, celle du Ministre Lefèvre qui avait été assassiné il y a peu. Les pas résonnaient dans le grand hall de marbre. Ils descendirent de quelques étages, puis s'installèrent dans une petite salle vide. François s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil et commença à s'assoupir. Xavier, Tony et Lucas se lancèrent dans une autre discussion en s'installant sur de vieilles chaises. Charles et Aurélie s'en mêlèrent, tandis que Philippe quittait la pièce pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Tandis que le vieux sage semblait être endormi, la conversation dura assez longtemps. Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps, la discussion semblait avoir durée des heures. Philippe les avait rejoint et à présent, le sujet semblait la politique extérieure. Philippe, qui était bien placé pour ce sujet, s'apprêtait à déblatérer longuement quand un bruit sourd venant du hall retentit. Le plafond trembla, projetant de la poussière et François Pévensie se releva très rapidement, sa baguette en main. Une explosion fut suivie d'un bruit de cavalcade. Un sorcier hurla soudain en courant dans leur couloir. Xavier ouvrit la porte et interpella le sorcier en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Celui ci répondit:

- _Les Mangemorts sont là! Et ils ont amené des centaures et un géant!_

Puis, il continua sa course, tandis que les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus intense dans le hall. François Pévensie prit les commandes:

- _Pottier, courez au bureau du Ministre et emmenez le loin d'ici! Les Brunel, descendez dans les étages inférieurs et prévenez les sorciers et sorcières que vous croiserez de la situation! Vous autres, suivez moi jusque dans la hall pour les ralentir! Une dernière chose, si vous m'entendez dire la phrase "je m'incline", alors vous devrez immédiatement transplaner hors d'ici et retourner au Quartier Général! Allez!_

Le groupe se sépara avant de se souhaiter bonne chance! François emmena ses trois combattants vers les escaliers. Xavier Schaffer passa devant et défonça toutes les portes avec son épaule. Ils montèrent rapidement les marches et débouchèrent finalement dans le hall. Le spectacle était terrible! Un géant, qui devait faire entre sept mètre et huit mètres, prenait une place considérable dans l'entrée du Ministère. Il tenait à la main une énorme massue et tapait du pied sur le sol marbré. Une quarantaine de centaures à la peau blanche galopait joyeusement dans le hall, brandissant des arcs et des javelots contre une petite vingtaine de sorciers qui combattaient les Mangemorts. Il y en avait au bas mot une trentaine. Tandis que certains se cachaient derrière des cagoules, certains affichaient fièrement leurs allégeances. D'ici, ils pouvaient en reconnaitre quelques uns, comme Zephyrin, Benoit Camus ou encore Clement Joubert. Une sonnerie sur leur droite les ramena à la réalité. Ils se jetèrent tous au sol pour éviter un sortilège de Mort qui fusait sur eux. Six Mangemorts se trouvaient dans la cabine d'un ascenseur. Ils avaient tous une cagoule sauf une femme qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Carine Allembert. Xavier roula sur lui même et envoya un éclair de stupefixion qui passa entre les portes qui se refermaient et qui toucha un cagoulé. Puis l'ascenseur descendit et ils reportèrent leur attention sur la bataille en cours. Une dizaine de centaures galopaient vers eux. L'un d'eux décocha une flèche qui repartit dans l'autre sens d'un coup de baguette de Tony et qui faucha un autre centaure. Lucas foudroya un autre qui avait bandé son arc et Xavier en immobilisa un autre en lui ligotant les pattes à distance. François s'accroupit et fit un mouvement étrange avec sa baguette. Aussitôt, une vague de magie blanche déferla sur les centaures à hauteur de sabots et les jeta tous au sol. Un groupe de Mangemorts se détacha de la mêlée. Celui qui en prit la tête n'avait pas non plus de cagoule. Son visage ridé exprimait une certaine joie sadique. Isaac Weber s'avançait lentement vers François Pévensie qui s'était légèrement avancé. Un Mangemort cagoulé se jeta en avant et tenta de tuer le vieux sage qui l'envoya valser ailleurs d'un léger coup de baguette. Weber fit un signe à son petit groupe qui contourna Pévensie pour se jeter sur les membres de la Brigade. Isaac Weber leva sa baguette et provoqua Pévensie:

- _Alors vieux fou, tu es venu assister à la chute!_

_- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Isaac! _répondit froidement François

- _Elle est loin l'époque où tu me punissais en cours de sortilèges et où tu me disais que je ne ferais jamais grand chose de ma vie! _railla le Mangemort

_- A peine une cinquantaine d'années! Ce n'est pas si loin pour quelqu'un d'aussi âgé que moi. Tu comprendras peut être si tu as la chance de vivre jusque là! _rétorqua François

- _Ce soir, espèce de vieillard sénile, je vais te tuer et je cracherais sur ta dépouille! _cria Weber

- _Ta nièce aurait honte si elle te voyait! Tu peux encore abandonner tout ça et la rejoindre pour vivre normalement! Tu peux encore te rendre! e_xhorta Pévensie

- _Trèves de bavardages! En garde vieux fou! _lança Isaac Weber

- _J'aurais préféré éviter ça, mais il me semble qu'aucun argument ne te sortira de ta folie! _répondit François Pévensie en levant sa baguette

Le Mangemort se fendit en avant et lança un éclair de Mort que Pévensie esquiva aisément. Il riposta d'une langue de feu qui fouetta le visage du Mangemort pour y laisser une marque incandescente. Weber lança un autre _Avada Kedavra _mais cette fois, Pévensie ne l'esquiva pas. Il s'y avança et au dernier moment, fit le Charme du Bouclier. Le sortilège vert frappa la barrière magique et repartit dans le sens inverse. Weber écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand son sortilège lui revint dessus. Il fut frappé au creux de l'estomac et fut projeté en arrière dans un éclat de lumière verte. Il retomba sur le sol poussiéreux, raide mort. François Pévensie soupira tandis que derrière lui, ses combattants délivraient un terrible combat. Un ascenseur sonna et ses portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une dizaine de sorciers de la Police Magique. Le géant beugla et frappa de sa lourde massue les statues de la fontaine, envoyant un peu partout dans le hall des morceaux de glaise et de marbre. Zephyrin, sous sa forme animale, fonça sur les nouveaux venus. Il en renversa deux, puis attaqua au sol le premier. Le géant qui venait de détruire la dernière statue, arracha de grosses pierres du plafond et joua à les lancer n'importe où. Pévensie arrêta un par un les projectiles improvisés, puis les retourna à son expeditaire. Voyant venir les pierres sur lui, le géant les frappa de son arme. Une par une, il les explosa sauf la dernière qu'il reçut en plein dans le menton. Il hurla de douleur et s'acharna encore plus à lancer des objets. Il visait très mal et un des projectiles frappa le loup-garou pour l'encastrer dans une cheminée. Pévensie jeta un vif coup d'oeil à ses compagnons. Deux Mangemorts étaient étendus aux pieds de Schaffer tandis qu'il combattait un troisième. Mayer et Clavérie combattaient côte à côte contre un duo de Mangemorts, tandis qu'un troisième était hors combat.

Aurélie et Charles avaient rameuté une bonne dizaine de sorciers pour le combat qui se déroulait dans le hall. Ils étaient à présent à l'étage ministérielle. Le plafond tremblait également ici, mais avec moins d'intensité. Main dans la main, ils couraient à travers les couloirs sombres. Un bruit familier se fit soudain entendre. Un ascenseur descendait. Charles ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva et y pénétra après sa femme. La sonnette tinta et les portes de métal s'ouvrirent. Charles, qui avait entrebâillé la porte, aperçut une femme en sortir avec cinq Mangemorts cagoulés. La femme fit un geste à ses camarades et le groupe se sépara en deux. Deux cagoulés s'avancèrent dans le couloir où les deux époux se cachaient ,tandis qu'elle prenait la tête de l'autre groupe dans un couloir adjacent. Charles s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte violemment à leur passage, mais avant qu'ils n'y arrivent, un sortilège explosa près d'eux. Quelqu'un les attaquait. Un cri, puis le bruit d'une chute sur le sol tapissé retentirent. Les deux Mangemorts s'approchèrent de leur victime et passèrent devant la porte qui dissimulait les deux époux. Charles donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit et cogna à la tempe le premier. Aurélie sortit en trombe et visa le second Mangemort. Celui ci s'écrasa contre le mur opposé et roula sur le sol. Le premier se releva, mais Charles donna un grand coup de pied dans sa main, envoyant voltiger sa baguette. Celui au sol, se releva difficilement et lança un sortilège de mort qui passa entre ses deux ennemis. Charles lui envoya un sortilège de stupefixion qui l'atteignit dans l'épaule. Celui ci désarmé, se jeta sur Charles et lui attrapa sa baguette. Aucun des deux ne lâcha prise et ils luttèrent, envoyant des sortilèges n'importe où. Aurélie visait mais avait peur de toucher son mari. Alors qu'un éclair violet passa près d'elle, elle lança un éclair de stupefixion. Le rayon rouge frappa miraculeusement le Mangemort entre les omoplates. Il s'affaissa, lâchant prise. Leur victime gisait au milieu du couloir. Charles le reconnut après l'avoir retourné sur le dos. C'était le secrétaire du Ministre. Son pouls ne battait plus. Dans un soupir, ils quittèrent le corps.

Philippe Pottier reculait lentement dans un des tribunaux. Deux Mangemorts cagoulés le tenaient en joug. Le premier s'avança, baguette en avant, mais Pottier fit un mouvement de baguette vers une table qui s'avança à la rencontre du cagoulé. Celui ci s'y effondra et bascula sur le sol de pierre. L'autre attaqua, mais Philippe se jeta derrière une autre table. Le sortilège fendit la table en deux, comme un coup d'épée géante. Pottier se releva et lui jeta un sortilège de Conjonctivite. Celui ci hurla en se frottant les yeux et il bascula, tombant au bas des gradins. L'autre se releva mais Philippe se jeta sur lui et le poussa violemment. Il trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba également au bas des gradins où il s'assomma pour de bon. Le second avait arraché sa cagoule, dévoilant son identité, Fabrice Carpentier l'espion. Celui ci se frottait toujours les yeux frénétiquement et Pottier eut tout le loisir de viser pour lui expédier un éclair de stupefixion. Il l'atteignit dans le bas du dos, puis il quitta la salle. Le bruit d'une furieuse bataille ayant lieu aux bureaux ministériels se fit entendre. Il courut de toutes ses forces dans la direction des clameurs. L'escarmouche semblait avoir lieu pile devant le bureau du Ministre. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sans se faire voir. Le Ministre semblait blessé. Il se tenait une épaule. Quelques uns de ses plus proches collaborateurs étaient allongés sur le sol. L'Auror Sellier était également au sol, les bras en croix. Le second Auror chargé de la protection du Ministre, Ferreira, était encore debout à côté d'un autre conseiller, affrontant un Mangemort cagoulé et une femme. Trois Mangemorts étaient au tapis. Philippe observa la scène de nouveau et cette fois, tout se termina en une fraction de seconde. Le cagoulé tua le conseiller et fut foudroyé par l'Auror. Mais celui ci fut à son tour foudroyé par la femme qui cria de plaisir à la vue de ses ennemis battus. Philippe Pottier sortit de sa cachette et désarma la femme en qui il reconnut Carine Allembert, une criminelle tristement célèbre à la solde de Zephiel. Celle ci se tut tandis qu'elle était sous le joug de Pottier. Il s'avança vers le Ministre, quand un bruit de course se fit entendre. Deux personnes arrivèrent derrière Carine et il les reconnut. Joseph Caron venait d'arriver, légèrement essoufflé, tenant la main de Marianne Caron, une splendide femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Philippe fut soulagé de voir les nouveaux venus. Joseph hocha la tête pour le saluer, et sa femme ramassa une baguette sur le sol. Soudain, Joseph pointa sa baguette sur son collègue et s'écria _Expeliarmus! _La baguette de Philippe lui échappa des mains. Celui ci regarda son collègue avec un regard interrogateur. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand Marianne Caron plaça une baguette entre les mains de la Mangemort Allembert. Celle ci ricana d'une voix douce, puis pointa sa baguette sur Philippe Pottier en s'écriant _Avada Kedavra. _Ce fut sa dernière vision, les époux Caron détournant la tête, le Ministre tendant une main implorante vers la tueuse qui affichait un sourire ensorcelant à la vue de l'éclair vert qui fonçait vers lui. Le corps de Philippe Pottier retomba au milieu de ceux de ses collègues. Joseph était dejà penché sur les Mangemorts mis à terre pour les réanimer quand il vit au coin du couloir un visage qui dépassait. Il se releva brusquement et cria aux deux femmes présentes d'attraper l'intrus qui venait dejà de disparaitre de leurs champs de vision. Tandis qu'elles se précipitaient à sa poursuite, il réanima un des Mangemort, puis s'avança vers le Ministre pour le relever brusquement sur ses pieds.

Charles Brunel courait à toutes jambes dans les longs couloirs de l'étage ministériel. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'assister. Son ami Philippe Pottier venait d'être assassiné sous ses yeux, avec l'aide d'un sorcier qu'il croyait respectable mais qui était finalement de mèche avec les Mangemorts qu'il combattait. Une colère s'empara de lui, mais à ce moment, un sortilège explosa pas très loin de lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et vit que les deux femmes le poursuivaient. Il eut soudain une brillante idée. Il pointa, tout en courant, sa baguette sur les différentes portes devant lesquelles il passait. Chacune d'elles s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur, lui offrant des sortes de boucliers. Plusieurs d'entre elles subirent des impacts de sortilèges. Il arriva au coin du couloir et repéra sa femme, à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui. Il lui cria de courir et elle l'imita, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Les époux l'atteignirent et appuyèrent frénétiquement sur les boutons, tandis que les deux femmes accouraient. Les grilles se refermèrent finalement et la cabine monta, tandis que les époux reprenaient leurs souffles.

Le géant continuait son combat à distance contre le vieil homme. Xavier Schaffer luttait toujours contre Benoit Camus et le duo Tony Mayer Lucas Clavérie combattait contre une femme Mangemort d'une trentaine d'années et un Mangemort masqué. Soudain, un éclair enflammé frappa le milieu du hall. Un homme en cape rouge venait d'apparaitre à l'endroit de l'impact. Le géant s'arrêta soudain, ainsi que les centaures et les Mangemorts. Le nouveau venu avait un capuchon sur la tête de la même couleur que sa cape. La couleur de sa peau n'avait rien de naturel. Elle était couleur cendre, tandis que dans ses yeux jaunes semblait briller une flamme. Lord Zephiel, le sorcier le plus craint en France, venait enfin d'apparaître aux yeux de tous, au milieu du hall du Ministère! François Pévensie fit un geste à ses combattants pour les prier de rester à l'écart. Tout le monde dans la salle s'arrêta de combattre, tandis que Pévensie et Zephiel se jaugeaient. Zephiel sortit une baguette et fit soudain un mouvement de sa baguette. Aussitôt, un mur de feu fonça sur le vieil homme, détruisant tout sur son passage. Pévensie fit un mouvement et le mur se sépara en deux quelques mètres devant lui, pour terminer sa course dans le mur. Aussitôt, il pointa sa baguette sur le sol et une onde se propagea dans le sol vers le chef des Mangemorts. Un gros rocher pointu sortit aux pieds de celui ci pour tenter de l'empaler, mais d'un geste de baguette, il le transforma en lave, puis en fit une grosse boule qu'il envoya vers le viel homme. Toute l'eau de la fontaine en sortit et forma une vague qui engloutit la boule de flammes, formant des panaches de fumée. La sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit et le couple Brunel en sortit en trombe pour crier que le Ministre avait été capturé. En effet, quelques secondes après, Carine Allembert transplana et atterrit aux côtés de Zephiel, tenant le Ministre par le col. Aussitôt, Pévensie s'agenouilla et cria _Je m'incline! _Puis, d'un geste de sa baguette, il créa une lumière blanche très vive qui aveugla les Mangemorts et le géant, mais pas les autres qui transplanèrent tous en même temps à l'abri!


End file.
